Ma Vocation, Ma Mission
by VanessaJJ
Summary: Ana, toute nouvelle assistante sociale pour la mairie de Seattle, doit reprendre le dossier de la "cause perdue", le cas d'un adolescent que tous ont abandonné, Christian Grey. Elle va se battre contre la famille Grey et sa hiérarchie pour aider cet adolescent. Sa vocation comme seule motivation, elle veut changer les choses. Un peu OOC. Chapitres courts et réguliers - EN COURS.
1. Chapitre 1

_Ceci est bien une fanfic sur Fifty Shades of Grey. J'espère ne pas avoir fait trop d'erreur, je n'ai pas lu FSOG mais la version originale « Master of the Universe » ainsi que plusieurs fanfics de FSOG. Quelques chapitres courts, vous connaissez ma formule désormais. _

_Cette fiction est déjà quasiment finie de mon côté donc je publierai plusieurs fois par semaine. _

_L'histoire se découpera en trois périodes, la première en 2009, la seconde en 2010 et la dernière e 2014. J'écrirais sans doute un épilogue si la fin ne vous suffit pas ;-) Tout sera en PDV d'Ana._

**_RATING M: pour scènes et propos violents_**

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

><p><span><strong>2009<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1<strong>

« Bienvenue à bord Anastasia ! » me lança Claire, ma nouvelle collègue.

« Appelle-moi Ana. Merci. »

Ce fut la seule à être amicale, les autres correspondaient à l'image que je m'étais faite de ce service. Je venais d'être embauchée auprès de la ville de Seattle en tant qu'assistante sociale. A vingt-deux ans, j'avais tout à faire, mon diplôme ne pesait pas si lourd face à l'expérience de mes confrères. La plupart avaient choisi cette voie comme une vocation, certains par dépit ou erreur. En ce premier jour, je me répétais ma promesse : ne jamais abandonner.

Je n'étais pas là par hasard, j'avais eu mon lot de malheurs même si j'avais eu plus de chances au fond. Je posai mes affaires sur mon bureau, terminant par la photo de la seule personne importante pour moi, mon père Ray. Il m'avait adoptée quand j'avais eu quatorze ans et que ma mère Carla, bien heureuse de me voir fuir, m'avait laissée me réfugier à Portland.

« Voici ton tout premier dossier. » me lança Jake Hyde, le responsable, un sourire méchant aux lèvres.

« Merci. » répondis-je sans emphase.

Je savais bien que ce dossier était « LE DOSSIER », celui qu'on refilait aux nouvelles recrues pour qu'elles se cassent les dents dessus.

_Christian Grey_

_né le 1990, 20 juin_

_à Détroit – IL_

_Adoption le 14 aout 1994_

_par Dr Trevelyan-Grey Grace et Carrick Grey_

_Mère : Ella Johnson, faux nom, impossible d'identifier le corps … Décès de la mère biologique par suicide – Père inconnu. Aucune famille trouvée_

_Abus, maltraitance, malnutrition constaté par le Dr Trevelyan-Grey le 30 juillet 1994_

_Intégration progressive au nouveau foyer, avec deux autres enfants adoptés._

_Dossier transféré de Détroit à Seattle le 15 mai 2000._

_Dernière visite effectué le 7 janvier 2004 par Elizabeth Morgan_

Je tiquai sur la dernière date, il y avait sûrement une erreur. L'enfant, enfin l'adolescent n'avait pas été visité pendant 4 ans ! J'allais voir aussitôt Morgan.

« Tu t'en souviens ? » questionnai-je sans préambule.

Elle me toisa puis eut un soupir agacé.

« Oui, que veux-tu savoir ? »

« Quatre ans ?! Tu n'as rien fait, ton rapport est bâclé. »

« Tu as plutôt intérêt à te faire petite ici. T'es la nouvelle et tu vas en baver. » me menaça-t-elle.

« Ça m'étonnerait. »

« Ce gamin, euh... »

Elle se pencha sur le dossier un instant avant de continuer.

« Christian Grey va bientôt avoir dix-huit ans et sera majeur. Mais vas-y et tu seras bien accueillie. »

Elle se moquait de moi, elle se réjouissait déjà de mon échec, quelle garce.

« Tu veux dire quoi exactement ? » insistai-je en gardant une attitude calme.

« Quand j'y suis allée, j'ai failli me faire attaquer en justice pour harcèlement. »

« Comment est-ce possible ? »

« Le père est un avocat réputé et efficace. Le gamin est une vraie teigne, il est violent et je l'ai vu ivre. Mais les parents ont du fric. »

« Et tu n'as rien fait ?! » explosai-je.

« La ferme ! »

Hyde sortit de son bureau et resta sur le seuil, les bras croisés sur son torse, il appréciait la scène. Je fonçai vers lui et allais lui jeter au visage ce que je pensais des personnes corrompues mais il se saisit de mon bras et me tira dans son bureau, me faisant me cogner contre une chaise et tomber. La porte claqua, nous coupant des autres. Je me relevai en massant mon bras, j'étais soufflée par cet acte brutal.

« Calme-toi Anastasia. Prends ce dossier comme il se doit, ta première expérience. Ne te crois pas supérieure aux autres ici. Jamais. Tu n'es personne pour nous dire comment travailler. Un conseil, si tu veux garder ton emploi, ne fais pas de vagues, compris ? »

« C'est inacceptable. » pestai-je.

« Alors vas voir ailleurs! Si tu es ici c'est que tu n'as pas trouvé mieux. Les services sociaux de la mairie sont les plus minables, tu vas restée sous-payée avec un job de merde. On n'a même pas de voiture de fonction, ni de téléphone portables. Tu n'auras jamais que des cas horribles. Tu n'as pas dû être très brillante pour n'avoir pu être engagée qu'ici. »

Facile à cerner ce Hyde, lui était arrivé par erreur, son erreur peut-être. Moi non, voilà la différence.

« J'ai été la première de ma promotion, je sais très bien où j'ai atterri, j'ai choisi de postuler uniquement ici. »

« Alors tu es riche... intéressant. »

« Pas du tout ! Je ne cherche pas à m'acheter une conscience, je suis là pour changer les choses. »

« Et ton sac ? Tu me crois stupide pour ne pas savoir qu'un sac Prada coûte trop cher pour une jeune assistante sociale ? »

« C'est un cadeau. »

Un cadeau que je ne voulais pas l'emmener mais Kate avait insisté ce matin. Hyde me désigna la porte et c'était dans mon intérêt de ne pas insister, je ne pourrais jamais compter sur lui. J'allais devoir travailler et l'éviter au maximum.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà, c'est le début, je vous poste les tous premiers chapitres pour que vous vous fassiez une idée ;-)<em>


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

Je me mis au travail, je relus plusieurs fois le dossier de Christian, émue aux larmes par les photos de lui à quatre ans, quand il avait été amené à l'hôpital après avoir survécu quatre jours auprès du cadavre de sa mère. La seule autre photo de lui datait de ses huit ans, il posait avec sa nouvelle famille, un sourire factice sur son visage trop sérieux.

Il me fut facile de me renseigner sur les Grey, il faisaient partie des nantis de Seattle, fortunes personnelles et métiers de prestige. Grace Trevelyan, docteur au Northwest Hospital, partageait son temps entre son travail et ses œuvres de bienfaisance dont une principalement, qui aidait les familles d'anciens drogués. Carrick Cullen avait gagné de nombreux procès, un avait marqué les annales sept ans plus tôt, contre une compagnie d'engrais chimiques qui avait pollué et rendu malade des centaines de personnes dans l'Etat de Washington et de l'Oregon.

« Allo ? »

Une voix d'homme jeune me répondit, derrière lui j'entendais deux autres personnes se chamailler.

« Bonjour je souhaiterais parler à Mme Grey. » annonçai-je.

« Ma mère n'est pas là. »

« Je suis Ana Steele, des services sociaux de Seattle. Qui est-ce ? »

« Elliott Grey. »

« Pouvez-vous lui demander de me rappeler, c'est assez urgent. »

Il nota mon numéro, du moins me promit de l'avoir fait, et raccrocha.

Mme Grey, comme je préférais l'appeler, me contacta trois jours plus tard.

« Toutes mes excuses, je viens à l'instant de trouver votre message. Il n'a même pas noté votre nom. »

« Ça n'est pas grave. Je suis Ana Steele, assistante sociale à la mairie de Seattle. J'aimerais programmer avec vous quatre visites pour Christian. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle, soudain froide.

« Il n'a pas eu de visite en quatre ans, je m'excuse pour cela d'ailleurs. Christian vient de m'être attribuée et je souhaite le rencontrer avant sa majorité. »

« Christian va très bien. »

« J'en suis ravie. Quand puis-je venir ? »

Son attitude commençait à m'agacer. L'argent était trop souvent le point de départ de maltraitances, que ce soir le manque d'argent et ou l'inverse. J'avais étudié sur des cas où des personnes aisées, éduquées, se révélaient être de véritables monstres.

« Madame Steele, vous n'avez aucunement besoin de vous inquiéter pour mon fils. »

« Madame Grey, la loi exige une visite annuelle minimum, je vais rattraper le retard. »

« Je vous rappelle pour fixer la date. Au revoir. »

Elle raccrocha sans me laisser parler, je n'aurais sans doute pas son appel mais elle aurait ma visite.

Ce soir-là, en déballant mes cartons dans mon nouvel appartement, studio serait plus approprié, je repensais sans cesse au regard vide du jeune Christian. J'étais plus que décidée à le rencontrer et vérifier si dans ses grand yeux gris brillaient enfin une étincelle de joie de vivre.

Le lendemain matin, je me garai à sept heures précises devant le grand portail de la demeure de Bellevue où la famille Grey vivait. On m'ouvrit à la première sonnerie, pareil quand je tapai à la porte.

« Elliott ça n'est pas une heure pour... Oh... Bonjour. »

Mme Grey se tenait sur le seuil, pensant accueillir son fils aîné. Elle était sans doute sur le point de partir, déjà habillée. En me voyant, elle porta une main à ses cheveux blonds cendrés pour s'assurer qu'elle était présentable, je présumais.

Son sourire s'effaça quand je me présentais, ses yeux noisettes perdirent toute trace d'amabilité.

« Vous n'avez rien à faire ici. »

« Madame, je vous ai prévenue, nous savons toutes les deux que vous n'alliez pas me rappeler. Me voilà. Vous ignorez peut-être que vous ne pouvez pas m'empêcher de venir chez vous. »

Elle me laissa sur le seuil et se mit à crier le prénom de son mari qui arriva peu après. Tout bas elle lui relata notre conversation. Carrick Grey se montra plus aimable et usa de ses talents pour me persuader que je perdais mon temps, mais rien n'y changea. Il finit par m'inviter chez eux et me conduisit au salon. Mme Grey alla chercher Christian et quand il pénétra avec elle dans le salon, je fus assez choquée.

Les statistiques étaient certes non officielles mais bien significatives. Un enfant ayant subi des actes de maltraitance et abus aggravés devenait souvent un adulte assez chétif et peu sûr de lui. J'avais face à moi un adolescent grand, musclé et arrogant. Beau travail la famille Grey, pensai-je, sans savoir si c'était ou non une bonne chose.

« Bonjour Christian, je m'appelle Ana. »

Il ignora ma main tendue et prit place entre ses deux parents. Sa mère le couvait du regard, tendre inquiète pour lui. Son père était prêt à bondir, comme si il redoutait que son fils et moi allions en venir aux mains. Je ne pouvais pas me l'expliquer mais cela rajoutait au mystère de ce dossier.

Je posai à Christian une trentaine de questions sur sa vie, ses études, ses amis, sa famille. Pour une première rencontre, je me contenterai de cela mais je prévins ses parents que la visite suivante serait un entretien entre Christian et moi, seuls, la semaine suivante. Mme Grey me demanda de partir, les trois m'accompagnèrent à la porte et quand je me retournai sur le perron pour un dernier signe, je vis la panique dans les prunelles grises de Christian.

* * *

><p><em>NDLA: par politesse, Ana est appelée "madame" et non "mademoiselle" par la famille Grey. Ana ne veut pas les reprendre, c'est intentionnel, mais se présente simplement à Christian.<em>


	3. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

La semaine passa lentement pour moi, je devais me consacrer à mon premier dossier et Hyde me donna aussi une autre tâche de bizutage, l'archivage des dossiers de l'année précédente. Sauf qu'il y avait six ans de retard. Morgan avait été la dernière arrivée, entre temps personne d'autre n'avait intégré l'équipe. Claire me jura que tous avaient eu le droit à une mise à l'épreuve semblable, presque tous donc. Je ne fus pas longue à comprendre que pour échapper à certains corvées, Morgan avait offert ses charmes à Hyde.

Le vendredi vers dix-huit heures, j'en avais enfin terminé de classer tout. Je pouvais être fière de moi, j'avais voulu faire au plus vite et n'avais pas regardé ma montre pour ça. J'étais rentrée tard tous les soirs chez moi. J'avais entendu batifoler Morgan et Hyde plusieurs soirs mais ce vendredi, une autre jeune femme donnait du plaisir à notre chef de service.

Je filai sans chercher à en savoir plus et retournai chez moi, ma conscience apaisée. Le lundi suivant j'irais voir Christian, je ne lâcherais rien, mon instinct me criait de le sauver mais je ne savais pas de quoi.

Kate me réveilla le lendemain matin, elle avait acheté de quoi me nourrir trois jours et je ne râlai qu'un peu. Nous avions été colocataires trois ans quand nous étions à l'université, ne plus vivre avec elle était reposant même si elle me manquait beaucoup.

La remarque d'Hyde sur mon sac m'avait juste rappelé que j'avais fait le bon choix. Kate et moi étions vite devenues amies et j'avais trop souvent profité des largesses de la famille Kavanagh. Je n'étais habituée qu'à un luxe de pacotille avec ma mère, en vérité, j'avais toujours été modeste. Trois ans avec Kate avaient failli me faire aimer une vie facile où les weekend étaient dédiés à des séances aux spas des grands hôtels, à du shopping dans les meilleures enseignes, à des dîners dans les plus prestigieux restaurants de la ville.

Je savais aussi que mon amie avait oeuvré pour que son frère, Ethan, et moi tombions amoureux mais ça ne s'était pas fait, il était aussi devenu mon ami, rien de plus.

Ce que je voulais, sur un plan personnel, était d'être aimée pour celle que j'étais, d'être respectée. Mon choix de carrière était honorable, le père de Kate avait proposé ses services pour me trouver un emploi avec un bons alaire mais j'avais décliné. Je savais que tous ne pensaient pas à mal, ils ne voulaient pas me voir vivre chichement. L'idéal aurait été de me marier à un homme de leur monde, là encore, rien ne se passa comme ils l'avaient espéré.

Je devais faire mes preuves auprès d'eux, c'était sans doute stupide mais je voulais les rassurer. J'étais heureuse et satisfaite, l'argent ne pouvait pas changer cela.

« Tu veux faire quoi aujourd'hui ? » me demanda Kate en mordant dans un croissant au beurre.

« Rien, je suis assez fatiguée et courbaturée. J'ai du soulever des dizaines de cartons cette semaine. »

« Allons nous faire masser ! »

« J'ai besoin d'un kiné, pas d'un masseur. » rigolai-je pour ne pas la vexer.

Elle accepta de faire les choses à ma façon pour une fois, nous nous amusâmes tout autant, elle dut bien le reconnaître. À la fin du weekend, elle repartit dans son grand appartement du quartier de Pike Place Market après un long au revoir.

« Je suis fière de toi Ana. » me dit-il en me relâchant.

« Merci. »

J'avais réussi, du moins le début de cette nouvelle vie. Il me restait encore beaucoup à faire.

* * *

><p><em>La suite dans quelques jours! Merci d'avance à celles qui me suivent déjà et qui vont continuer avec cette fic.<em>


	4. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4**

« Bonjour, tu dois être Mia. » dis-je à la petite bonde qui m'ouvrit la porte. Elle devait avoir quatorze ans, toute menue et coquette.

« Bonjour. »

« Je suis Ana, je suis venue voir Christian. »

« Il n'est pas encore là. »

« Je peux entrer. »

Elle fut la seule à être aimable. Mme Grey me salua à peine, je restai près d'une heure dans le salon à patienter. Christian arriva et grogna quand sa mère lui annonça ma présence. Il resta sur le seuil de la grande pièce.

« Je dois prendre une douche. »

Mia m'apporta un café auquel je ne touchais pas, je détestais cela mais ne dis rien.

La jeune fille n'était pas au courant de la raison de ma visite et je l'entendis presser sa mère de questions dans la cuisine.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle est là Mia ! s'agaça Mme Grey. Depuis des années, le dossier de Christian est censé être clôturé. La dernière assistante sociale à être venue me l'avait annoncé. »

« Il s'est passé quelque chose ? » s'inquiéta l'adolescente.

« Rien ! Ton frère n'a rien fait. Non, je crois en fait que nous avons affaire à une opportuniste. Si elle croit qu'elle va nous faire chanter ou juste jouer les... »

Je les interrompis, agacée par ce mauvais procès.

« Ma collègue mademoiselle Morgan n'a aucunement le droit de classer un dossier. Je suis nouvelle là-bas, apparemment le dossier de Christian est considéré comme sans issue par mes collègues. Une mauvaise blague entre eux. Je veux juste m'assurer qu'il va bien. »

« Je vous l'ai dit ! » s'énerva Mme Grey.

« Je ne vous crois pas. » lui répliquai-je calmement.

Soudain je sentis Christian derrière moi, je lui fis face, enfin face à lui car il me dépassait d'une bonne tête. Son visage était fermé, ses yeux gris me firent penser à un ciel d'orage.

« Je suis prêt. »

Je repartis vers le salon, Christian retint sa mère qui voulait malgré tout nous suivre.

« Comment vas-tu Christian ? » commençai-je.

« Bien. »

« J'aimerais que tu me parles de tes amis. »

« Je vous en ai déjà parlé. »

« Non, tu m'as dit que tu te passionnais pour l'informatique et que tu passais tes weekends avec les autres membres de ce groupe d'études. »

« Voilà. »

Sa voix était posée, son regard faussement neutre, il ne me laissait pas entrer dans sa vie, je ne pouvais pas le blâmer. Mais quelque chose n'allait pas, il était bien trop mature, trop sérieux pour un adolescent de presque dix-huit ans. Parfois, il me paraissait avoir au moins mon âge.

« Comment s'appellent ces amis ? »

Il ne répondit pas, pris de court.

« Tu as une petite-amie ? »

Il ricana tout bas avant de me faire non de la tête. Je ne voyais pas en quoi c'était risible.

« Tu n'en as pas envie ? »

« Non. »

« Tu as peut-être un petit-ami. » tentai-je.

Il serra les poings, ferma les yeux un instant avant de me dire non, plus sèchement encore.

« Bien... »

Je lui posais de nouvelles questions sur sa scolarité, il ne put pas m'expliquer pourquoi au collège il avait été renvoyé de sept établissements. Il ne sut pas non plus me dire pourquoi son arrestation pour conduite en état d'ivresse n'avait pas donné lieu à l'ouverture de son casier judiciaire. Je supposais que son cher papa était intervenu. J'avais moi-même du user d'un ami de Ray, Luke Sawyer pour avoir l'info.

Christian eut de plus en plus de mal à garder en place sa façade. Il n'était pas aussi calme qu'il voulait me le faire croire. Je sentais bien que tout était lié. Qu'il s'était passé quelque chose pour que'à quinze ans, il ait cessé son comportement de délinquant? Ça aurait dû être un événement facile à partager, une fierté mais lui cachait cela.

« Vous voulez me retirer de ma famille ? »

« Non, pourquoi penses-tu cela ? » m'étonnai-je.

« Vous n'avez aucune raison de venir. Le dossier était fermé. »

« Pourquoi ta sœur et ton frère n'ont pas eu le même privilège alors ? »

Oui j'avais appris tout ce que je pouvais sur la fratrie. Elliott avait désormais vingt-quatre ans, il avait eu une visite annuelle jusqu'à sa majorité avec des rapports toujours sereins. Mia continuait de recevoir des visites tous les ans, à travers son dossier, j'avais compris qu'elle et Christian n'étaient pas aussi proches qu'elle le souhaitait. Elle était tout même fière d'être la seule à pouvoir lui faire un câlin depuis toute petite.

« Je n'en sais rien. » lâcha-t-il.

Son ton se durcit encore. Peu à peu, le masque se craquelait.

« Qui t'a aidé à t'en sortir ? Tu as été renvoyé du collège parce que tu n'arrivais pas à te contrôler, tu te bagarrais. Ça t'arrive encore ? »

« Non, j'ai en permanence le contrôle. » répliqua-t-il avec arrogance.

J'avais fait mouche, il fallait creuser dans cette direction. Christian voulait être le maitre absolu de sa vie.

« Tu bois toujours ? »

« Non, j'ai une hygiène de vie irréprochable. »

« Jamais tu ne vas au fast-food ? »

« Non. »

« C'est ce que font les jeunes de ton âge. »

« Je suis mieux qu'eux. » se vanta-t-il.

« Tu es plus prétentieux qu'eux en tout cas. » remarquai-je.

L'argent lui avait-il à ce point tourné la tête ?

« Je ne vous permets pas de me juger. Vous n'êtes rien qu'une petite employée sinistre, une employée qui va me laisser tranquille et faire son rapport gentiment. »

« Sinon ? »

Je me levai, le défiant du regard. Il se posta devant moi, me dominant mais je ne fléchis pas.

« Vous ne voulez pas savoir Madame Steele. »

Mia hoqueta, elle nous dévisageait apeurée.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Chris ? »

« Rien Mia, laisse-nous. »

« Maman ! » cria-t-elle en s'éloignant.

Mme Grey ne prit cette fois plus du tout la peine de me dire au revoir. Je la laissais me mettre à la porte mais lui promis de revenir très bientôt.

* * *

><p><em>Merci pour vos premières reviews ;-)<em>


	5. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5**

En deux semaines, je fus cambriolée, plutôt saccagée car rien n'avait disparu, les pneus de ma voiture furent crevés trois fois et Hyde me donna un avertissement suite à mes retards à cause de ces incidents. J'eus la conviction qu'il était dans le coup, il n'était pas du tout compréhensif et et s'amusait de mes malheurs. Le message était clair : je devais arrêter d'embêter la famille Grey.

J'avais hésité à demander à Ray de m'aider, je ne voulais pas l'inquiéter, ça n'était que de l'intimidation. Je profitai d'un weekend cependant pour le laisser enfin me convaincre de reprendre mon arme avec moi, un Glock 40S&W, je l'avais laissé chez lui quand j'étais allée à l'université. Encouragé par ma résignation, il me donna des nouvelles canettes de spray lacrymogène, une batte de base ball et il m'entraina le dimanche matin, renonçant à sa partie de pêche. Il me trouva en forme et bien préparé, rassuré, il me laissa repartir le soir à Seattle sans son habituel sermon.

J'étais allée deux fois chez les Grey mais le portail était resté fermé. Alors je fis une requête au juge pour enfants, sachant que cela prendrait des mois à ce que je puisse avoir légalement le droit d'obliger Christian Grey à répondre à mes questions.

Christian ne quittait pas mes pensées, je lui consacrais beaucoup de temps en cherchant des cas similaires, recoupant des détails mais il restait « une inconnue », un élément essentiel de sa vie que personne ne semblait connaître. Ni ses professeurs, ni ses camarades de classe, ni Mia, qui promit de ne rien dire à ses parents. Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'ayant grandi dans une famille aimante (je mettais de côté les relations tendues que j'avais avec ses parents) Christian n'avait pas réussi à s'intégrer. Sa phase de rébéllion au collège était normale et si seulement son dossier n'avait pas été « classé », il aurait pu être aidé plus tôt. Il avait été loin dans ses retranchements, il avait perdu l'envie de s'intégrer alors, rien d'exceptionnel au vu de son passé. Il avait été convaincu de ne pas en valoir la peine et avait commencé un cycle d'auto-destruction mais avec l'espoir inavoué d'être encore plus aimé des siens. Mia avait dit que l'été de ses quinze ans, Christian avait vite changé, ça avait été radical. Sa famille, soulagée de ce retour à la raison, n'avait pas cherché à comprendre pourquoi Christian s'était enfin assagi. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas croire que lui seul s'était construit cette attitude. Il avait été « entrainé » par une autre personne et ça n'était pas par ses parents.

On me confia d'autres dossiers ce qui m'occupa à peine et comprenant mon désir de travailler au maximum, mes collègues ne donnèrent quelques uns de leurs dossiers à problèmes. Claire m'aida beaucoup à comprendre comment le système fonctionnait, ça n'avait pas grand chose à voir avec ce que j'avais appris. Je me fis un ami et une aide précieuse en la personne de Dr John Flynn, un psychologue bénévole anglais qui venait d'arriver à Seattle après son mariage avec une Américaine.

Mon travail était exemplaire, mes collègues ne me considéraient plus comme une novice au bout de trois mois. Même Hyde dut bien reconnaître que j'avais vite appris et que mes rapports étaient précis et toujours complets. Il changea d'attitude envers moi, ce qui agaça Elizabeth Morgan. J'étais déçue et désarmée face à des comportements si peu professionnelles mais j'étais encore à faire mes preuves.

Début mai, j'eus enfin le feu vert du juge et je reçus le lendemain un appel de Carrick Grey.

« Mademoiselle Steele, nous ne comprenons pas pourquoi vous vous obstinez. »

« Vous ne pouvez pas échapper à la loi. » pris-je plaisir à lui rétorquer.

« Vous devez savoir que Christian a très mal réagi à votre dernière intervention. »

« Pourquoi a-t-il peur qu'on le retire de votre famille ? » éludai-je.

« Il vous a dit ça ? »

« Votre fils cache quelque chose. »

« Oui, ses blessures ! C'est un jeune homme qui a beaucoup souffert, comme vous le savez. Il est très réservé et n'accorde pas sa confiance facilement. »

« Pourquoi sa sœur est la seule à pouvoir le toucher ? »

« Mais comment... »

« , je vous propose de fixer maintenant une date pour la prochaine visite. » le coupai-je, conciliante.

Il soupira, dépité.

« Bien, je suppose que vendredi après-midi devrait faire l'affaire. Il est de meilleure humeur le vendredi. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Il va ensuite chez ses amis, il y passe presque tous ses weekends. »

« A vendredi. »

Carrick Grey m'avait semblé moins obstiné que sa femme, comme si lui aussi pensait que Christian avait besoin d'aide. Il était normal que les parents adoptifs s'inquiètent, leur enfant n'avait pas été ait un orphelin comme les autres.


	6. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6**

La visite suivante commença difficilement. Mme Grey refusa d'abord de nous laisser seuls, Christian et moi. J'avais demandé à l'ami de mon père, Luke, de se pencher sur Hyde. Mon chef de service commençait un peu trop à me tourner autour, il avait parfois des remarques ambiguës et des gestes accidentels. Je voulais aussi comprendre pourquoi lui venait de s'acheter une toute nouvelle BMW. Luke m'avait promis de fouiller et il m'invita à diner le lundi suivant.

« Christian a les meilleures notes de sa classe, il vient d'être accepté à Harvard et se destine aux affaires. Il n'a aucun problème. » s'entêta Mme Grey.

« Vous n'aidez en rien, pestai-je, ma patience avait aussi des limites. Christian, enchainai-je en me tournant vers l'adolescent. Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, c'est aussi pour ça que je veux te parler seule à seul. »

« Je n'ai rien à cacher. »

Son ton alerta son père, qui me regarda enfin comme si j'étais une professionnelle.

« Je pense le contraire et de ce fait, je suis habilité à faire une enquête. Il serait plus simple si tu me disais ce qu'il se passe d'aussi bien dans ta vie depuis près de trois ans. »

Christian se mit à trembler et son père se précipita vers lui. Un instant plus tard, l'adolescent était tout simplement enragé, ses poings fermés étaient pointés vers moi, il me criait que je devais le laisser tranquille. Mme Grey commença à pleurer et seulement ça parut calmer Christian. Il lui murmura « Désolé » et partit à l'étage.

« Vous réalisez ce que vous venez de faire ? »

Mme Grey s'en prenait à moi, verbalement du moins. Je quittai le salon pour éviter une confrontation plus violente.

« Vous n'êtes qu'une incapable ! Une gamine qui croit savoir mieux que tout le monde ! Je vais vous faire virer dès demain ! Plus jamais vous ne ferez de mal à mon bébé ! »

me suivit au dehors, il était tout aussi secoué que sa femme mais j'avais des raisons de penser que c'était plus dû au comportement étrange de son fils. Pour autant, je ne pouvais pas lui trouver d'excuses.

« C'est souvent plus simple de regarder de l'autre côté. » lui assénai-je en rejoignant ma voiture.

« Que voulez-vous dire ? » demanda-t-il, sur la défensive.

« Vous savez parfaitement que ce changement assez brutal de comportement n'est pas normal. Christian est toujours aussi secret mais puisqu'il ne se bat plus, qu'il ne boit plus, vous n'avez pas chercher à savoir par quoi il avait compensé. »

« Ma femme est un pédiatre renommé et... »

« Vous n'êtes que des parents, des parents démunis face à un adolescent qui souffre mais qui a enfin appris à le cacher suffisamment pour que vos consciences s'apaisent ! »

Il ne répliqua et me regarda partir. Si les Grey pensaient que j'en avais fini, c'était tout le contraire.

* * *

><p><em>Merci pour votre soutien et vos reviews!<em>


	7. Chapitre 7

**Chapitre 7**

Christian Grey n'avait pas pu développer une telle carrure en passant ses weekends devant un ordinateur, le sport était souvent un bon moyen pour se sortir de problèmes. Pour autant, je doutais que l'adolescent fut intéressé par le baseball ou le football américain. Je me garai au bout de l'allée et dissimulai ma voiture derrière des buissons. Ma vieille Beetle en avait vu d'autres.

Moins de dix minutes après mon départ de la demeure des Grey, Christian partit à bord d'une Audi grise. Je le suivis à bonne distance, les enseignements de Ray m'étaient une fois encore profitables. Il roula, bien trop vite, à peine cinq minutes, il se rendit dans un autre quartier huppé de Bellevue devant une grande maison moderne. Je le dépassai sur ralentir, je m'arrêtai à cent mètres quand il pénétra dans l'enceinte. Je pris mon téléphone que je pris soin de mettre sur silencieux, ignorai mon arme. J'avisai la clôture et me hissai au-dessus, dans un coin reculé du grand jardin. La maison était vaste et entretenue, rien d'alarmant de prime abord.

Je m'allongeai dans l'herbe et rampai vers le mur de la maison, que je longeai rapidement. Je remarquai qu'il devait avoir un sous-sol assez grand puisque qu'il y avait une grosse bouche d'évacuation d'air. Je m'arrêtai derrière un haut bosquet de roses et pus observer le devant de la demeure.

Christian était encore dans sa voiture, le moteur toujours en route. Une femme sortit sur le perron, du genre la quarantaine refaite, tailleur chic et sobre, les lèvres rouge vif. Était-elle la mère d'un ami de l'adolescent ? Elle lui fit signe de le rejoindre, il s'exécuta avec empressement. Je fus étonnée de le voir si bouleversé. Un instant je crus qu'il allait se réfugier dans ses bras, comme si elle était telle un mère et qu'elle le consolerait. Je fus choquée quand la femme ne le prit pas dans ses bras mais lui administra une gifle monumentale. Il tomba à genoux devant elle et toujours en silence, courba l'échine. Je ne comprenais rien à ce qu'il se passait, ça n'était pas normal, pas du tout.

Christian fut autorisé à entrer et la femme eut un sourire purement diabolique. Une fois la porte fermée, je me précipitai derrière pour tenter de les entendre.

« Tu sais que ça n'est pas prudent. » lui cria-t-elle.

Le bruit d'une autre gifle retentit, je dus serrer les dents pour ne pas hurler et forcer la porte.

Seule, je ne pouvais pas agir, pourtant je crevais de rage et d'envie de défoncer cette porte et de récupérer Christian, de le sortir des griffes de cette femme.

« Ma mère m'a dit qu'elle allait faire virer cette femme. » répliqua Christian.

« Elle est revenue ? »

« Non. » mentit-il.

Il parlait de moi, ma venue devait être secrète sinon il n'aurait donc pas pu venir rejoindre cette femme.

« Tu sais quoi faire Christian. »

« Oui maitresse. »

« Je pense qu'il va me falloir l'aide de Véronica pour te punir. Tu as failli nous faire découvrir ! »

« Pitié maitresse, pas elle ! »

Qu'avait-elle donc fait de ce garçon arrogant et sûr de lui ?

« Soit. Mais dès que tu partiras à Harvard, je trouverai un autre soumis. Tu me causes trop de soucis. » ajouta-t-elle, faussement peinée.

« Maitresse. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai de grands projets pour toi, n'oublie pas. »

Je ne les entendis plus aussi j'ouvris doucement la porte et me baissai. Une seconde plus tard, j'étais accroupie dans l'entrée, la maison était plongée dans le silence. Où étaient-ils donc allés ? Je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque de fouiller la maison mais du peu que j'en vis, je me sentis en danger.

Je sortis de la maison et rejoignis ma voiture pour y prendre mon arme. J'appelai ensuite Luke, ravalant mes larmes et mes cris.

« Ana ? »

« Luke, tu dois me rejoindre au 141 Freeroad, Bellevue. Un de mes cas est je crois en train d'être violé. »

Il comprit aussitôt qu'il y avait un danger, ma voix était déformée par la colère et la peur.

« N'entre surtout pas. » me prévint-il.

Je connaissais la procédure, je l'avais étudié mais comment rester les bras croisés alors que Christian était en train d'être abusé ? Je ne le pouvais pas.

« Luke, je t'en supplie fais vite ! »

« Je t'envoie un de mes gars, Taylor, il sera là dans cinq minutes. Ne raccroche pas et dis-moi tout. »

Je lui décrivis ce que j'avais vu et entendu, il m'apprit ensuite que la maison appartenait à M. et Mme Lincoln. Leur casier judiciaire était vierge, rien à signaler.

« Tu es sûre de ton coup ? » me demanda-t-il après.

« Cent pour cent. » chuchotai-je.

Il ne savait pas que j'étais retournée devant la maison, j'y entrai puisqu'elle n'était pas fermée à clé. Mon sang se glaça quand j'entendis un cri inhumain, un cri de souffrance extrême.

_Mon dieu faites que je n'arrive pas trop tard !_

Je dégainai mon arme, peu m'importait la loi, si elle était en train de lui faire ce que je craignais, je voulais la tuer sur place, sans autre forme de procès. Je raccrochai d'avec Luke qui venait de comprendre ce que j'étais en train de faire.

Le silence retomba et je tournai en rond, tentant de localiser Christian. Une voiture approcha, c'était sans doute Taylor. Je trouvai le bouton dans l'entrée pour ouvrir le portail, il nous fallait agir en silence pour surprendre ce monstre. Elle serait au pire arrêtée, au mieux tuée.

Un nouveau cri me permit de comprendre où se trouvaient le bourreau et sa victime, au sous-sol. Sauf que je n'avais trouvé aucune porte encore. Je retournai dans l'entrée et enfin aperçus une porte de placard mal fermée, ce qui expliquait pourquoi ils s'étaient éclipsés si vite.

Pourquoi Christian ? Pourquoi lui ? Comment avait-il pu tomber dans ce piège sans que personne ne s'aperçoive de rien !

Je savais que je devais attendre les renforts et ce qui ne fut qu'une minute ou deux, me parut durer une éternité. Enfin Taylor arriva, il me fit signe de me pousser et de sortir, c'était mal me connaître.

Malheureusement, les suppliques de Christian ne s'étaient plus tues, il était comme à l'agonie. Nous descendîmes un escalier puis débouchèrent sur une petite pièce encombrées de cartons. Une autre porte était censée être dissimulée, Taylor dégaina et l'enfonça.

* * *

><p><em>Encore merci, je ne vous tiendrais pas trop longtemps en haleine ;-)<em>


	8. Chapitre 8

**Chapitre 8**

Il n'y eu pas de mots pour décrire l'horreur de ce que nous découvrîmes. La femme, la démone, se statua sur place, un rictus enragé aux lèvres. Elle nous regarda avec tant de haine puis avisa l'arme. Elle leva les mains et se leva, se dégageant du corps nu et sanguinolent de Christian.

Je me précipitai auprès de lui tandis que Taylor passa les menottes au monstre. Je ne pus rien suivre de la suite, mes envies de meurtres envers elle furent remplacées par mon besoin de m'occuper de Christian. Il avait les yeux bandés, il était fermement attaché à une croix, sa poitrine seule avait été épargnée, le reste de son corps était strié, il avait été fouetté à sang.

« Elena ! » cria-t-il ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait.

« Chut Christian, c'est terminé. Calme-toi. » lui demandai-je tout en me débattant avec ses liens.

Quand il fut libéré, il tomba à terre et se débarrassa du bandeau qui l'empêchait de voir.

« Ne dis rien Christian ! » le menaça le monstre.

Taylor la fit sortir et m'ordonna d'aider le jeune homme à sortir de la. Je pris la couverte rouge qui était sur un lit grand et obscène. Je l'enveloppai et l'aidai à marcher.

« Tu vas être soigné, on va s'occuper de toi. »

« Mes parents... » sanglota-t-il soudain.

« Chut... calme-toi, c'est fini. »

Je le pris dans mes bras et me mis à le bercer. Il se laissa faire et pleurait encore à chaudes larmes quand l'équipe médicale arriva. Le médecin laissa échapper un juron en voyant la pièce et nous pressa de sortir d'ici. Christian fut installé sur une civière puis porté jusqu'à l'ambulance. Je ne le quittai pas, ses mains dans les miennes. Je ne pus que repenser à cette photographie prise de lui quand à quatre ans, il avait été emmené aux urgences.

À cet instant, sous sa couverture de survie, avec deux médecins affairés à apaiser ses blessures, je ne voyais que cet enfant martyrisé. Sa mère biologique n'avait pas protégé Christian et à mes yeux, sa mère adoptive non plus.

« Il fait l'endormir. » annonça l'un des médecins.

« Ça ira, m'empressai-je de rassurer l'adolescent. Tu as besoin de te reposer, dors mon ange. »

« On y va ! Vous devez descendre madame. »

A regret je m'exécutai et quand l'ambulance disparut, ma rage revint à pleine force. J'avisai Taylor et Luke qui discutaient vivement.

« Ana, tu vas bien ? » me pressa Luke.

« Oui. Merci d'avoir cru en moi. »

« Ana, tu n'imagines pas la peur que j'ai eu quand tu as raccroché. »

Mes larmes coulèrent, la peur que j'avais moi ressenti pour Christian avait besoin enfin de s'exprimer. Pourtant je n'oubliais pas ma mission.

« Elle a parlé d'une autre femme, Véronica. Elle a dit à Christian qu'elle prendrait un autre soumis ! » rappelai-je à Luke.

Il ne me stoppa pas quand je retournai dans la pièce infernale. Il me donna des gants et avec Taylor, nous découvrîmes rapidement l'étendue de la monstruosité d'Elena Lincoln. Une quinzaine d'adolescents avaient été torturés et violés par elle et deux autres femmes. Les clichés étaient abominables, monstrueux, et Taylor ne me laissa pas les regarder longtemps.

« Pars Ana, tu dois parler au juge dès que possible. »

En sortant de la maison, je ne pus réprimer ma nausée, je vomis dans les jolies roses tout ce que j'avais dans l'estomac. Jamais je ne m'habituerai à ces horreurs, c'est ce que ferait ma force. Aucune maltraitance ne pouvait être considérée comme banale, aucun coup ne pouvait être justifié, je serais toujours révoltée.

Le juge Pierce, qui m'avait accordé la requête de visite, répondit aussitôt à mon appel, il me demanda de passer le lendemain matin à son bureau, entre temps, il contacterait Luke pour avoir les premières constations.


	9. Chapitre 9

**Chapitre 9**

Comme une automate, je me mis au volant et retournai chez les Grey. Ils n'étaient pas encore prévenus car dans ce genre de cas, la police retardait la confrontation en attente d'un témoignage de la victime. Christian ne dirait rien, j'en étais certaine. Il avait eu peur que je découvre son secret, il avait peur que sa famille le rejette. Ce monstre lui avait lavé le cerveau.

Mme Grey me refusa l'accès aussi je téléphonai à son mari.

« Que voulez-vous encore ? » demanda-t-il en tentant de rester malgré tout poli.

« Vous apporter des nouvelles de votre fils. »

« Il est chez son ami, Blake. »

« Votre fils est à l'hôpital. » lâchai-je.

Le portail se déverrouilla instantanément, les Grey sortirent à ma rencontre, je devinais leur inquiétude. Je ne pouvais m'en réjouir, pour autant je ne pouvais pas non plus m'empêcher de les accuser.

« Où est Christian ?! » m'aborda Mme Grey.

« Il a été conduit à l'hôpital. » répétai-je.

« Pourquoi ? Comment va-t-il ? Que lui est-il arrivé ? »

« Madame, entrons. »

Ils ne me posèrent plus de questions, je pénétrai chez eux sans attendre d'y être conviée puis je les fis s'assoir dans la salle à manger. Il était temps qu'ils sachent la vérité.

« Votre fils s'est rendu directement chez les Lincoln cet après-midi. » leur appris-je.

« Mais pourquoi ? » s'étonna Monsieur Grey sans trouver cela alarmant.

« Vous les connaissez ? » compris-je.

Je sentais ma rage déferler en moi, ne demandant qu'à s'exprimer avec violence. Ce monstre avait-il eu l'accord des parents de Christian ?!

« Elena est une de mes meilleures amies ! me répliqua sèchement Grace Grey. Je ne vois pas où est le problème. Elle a souvent aidé Christian et... »

« Cet après-midi, elle l'a été torturé et violé ! » m'écriai-je, plus du tout capable de garder mon sang-froid.

Cette femme, Grace Grey, un pédiatre, avait quasiment livré son fils à un monstre et elle continuait de me regarder comme si je parlais une autre langue.

« C'est impossible. » lâcha-t-elle.

Carrick Grey s'était redressé, il erra quelques instants dans la salle et soudain fracassa une chaise à terre. Sa femme sursauta puis commença à sangloter tout bas.

« Christian se trouve dans un état sérieux, assénai-je avant de tempérer. Il n'est pas en danger de mort néanmoins. »

« Comment... Mon bébé... Elena... » balbutia Mme Grey.

« Lincoln a été arrêtée aussitôt, vous serez contactés par la police. »

Je me levai et commençai à quitter le salon quand elle me sauta littéralement dessus.

« Je veux voir mon bébé ! »

« Je ne sais pas où il se trouve exactement. Restez ici et attendez d'être contactés. »

Je sortis de chez eux avant de les fustiger encore, ça n'était pas l'envie qui m'en manquait. L'image de Christian attaché ne s'effacerait jamais de ma mémoire, ses cris résonnaient sans cesse dans ma tête. Mes larmes menaçaient de nouveau de couler, de rage et de souffrance. Durant mes études et mes deux stages, j'avais vu les conséquences des maltraitances, des crimes même, mais en être témoin était si différent.

Je me sentis happée et par réflexe, je me dégageai brutalement. Je me retournai et découvris Carrick Grey se frottant un instant la mâchoire.

« Vous l'avez sauvé ? » me demanda-t-il, des larmes dans la voix.

« J'ai entendu ce qu'il se passait, la procédure exige que je prévienne la police... »

« Vous l'avez sauvé... Mme Steele... Comment pourrions-nous jamais vous remercier ? Vous l'avez sauvé... »

Je n'étais pas en état de le consoler, de lui promettre que tout s'arrangerait, j'en étais sur le moment incapable. Je mis un peu plus de distance entre lui et moi mais il ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille. Je me retrouvai plaquée contre lui. Dans ses bras je me sentis en sécurité comme avec mon père Ray, c'était troublant.

« Carrick, soyez fort pour votre fils et votre femme. Il vous faudra tout reconstruire pour eux, lui soufflai-je en l'écartant légèrement de moi. Vous devez être forts. »

Nous nous étreignîmes de longues minutes, en pleurs tous les deux jusqu'à ce que Luke et Taylor arrivent. Je partis, les laissant faire leur travail.

Plus tard, dans le silence de ma Beettle, je pus enfin analyser les derniers évènements et mes émotions. Je me trouvais mesquine d'avoir annoncé moi-même la terrible nouvelle. La vérité était que j'avais voulu les voir, je n'aurais pas pu être en paix si je n'avais pas vu les Grey souhaiter que tout ceci n'était qu'un cauchemar.

* * *

><p><em>Deux chapitres en une journée... Ça vous a plu? Bon je sais qu'on est loin de la romance, mais patience mes chères lectrices. Pour tout vous dire, je me sens très proche de cette Ana, même si hélas, je n'ai pas pu devenir assistante sociale. Je pense qu'on a toutes envie, à chacune notre échelle et nos possibilités, de changer les choses. Alors cette Ana, elle est comme nous ;-)<em>

_Merci de me suivre._


	10. Chapitre 10

**Chapitre 10**

Le juge Pierce me félicita dès que j'entrai dans son bureau. Il était tout excité par cette affaire, il s'était présenté aux élections et ce genre d'affaire était une bonne publicité pour lui malheureusement.

« J'ai besoin de comprendre ce qu'il se passe dans ce service. » me dit-il une fois la lecture du rapport de Luke achevée.

« Monsieur le juge, j'ai été témoin de manquements graves au sein même de la direction de l'équipe. »

« Jake Hyde ? »

« Il entretient des relations intimes avec au moins deux de ses subordonnées et j'ai appris qu'il avait tendance à changer de secrétaire deux à trois fois par an. Il s'est montré ces derniers temps trop familier envers moi. Ses avances étaient voilées, je l'ai remis à sa place mais il est fort envisageable qu'il ait joué à de nombreuses reprises de sa position pour avoir des faveurs en nature. »

« Que me racontez-vous là ? » s'enthousiasma le juge.

Je continuai mon rapport, cela me permettait d'oublier quelques instants ce que j'avais découvert hier. Le regard de Christian me hantait toujours, ma nuit avait été écourtée et mouvementée. Je savais bien que ça n'était pourtant que le début.

« De plus j'ai découvert qu'il recevait des pots de vin pour classer des dossiers sans raison autre que de laisser agir des personnes malveillantes. »

« Et dans le cas Grey ? »

« Je n'ai pas pu prouver que Grave et Carrick Grey aient payé Hyde pour que le dossier ne soit pas réouvert. Je ne les pense pas capable de ça, puisque que leurs deux autres enfants ont toujours été contrôlés. Mon hypothèse est que madame... »

Je ravalai ma bile pour prononcer ce mot sans l'insulter.

« … Lincoln ait agi dans ce sens. L'agent Sawyer a pris en considération mes soupçons. Son enquête était déjà en cours concernant Hyde mais avec ce dénouement hier, au vu des perquisitions et des preuves, ... »

Il agita ses mains pour me couper, sa joie me rendait malade.

« Mlle Steele, je veux être le premier à vous l'annoncer. Grâce à vous, un réseau de pédophilie BDSM est en train d'être démantelé. Elena Lincoln était en charge de livrer de jeunes adolescents, filles et garçons à un réseau d'adeptes fortunés. Vous avez sauvé des dizaines de vies. Bravo. »

Cette nouvelle ne me réjouissait pas, cela signifiait que tant de vies avaient été détruites. Oui je pouvais me consolait d'avoir démasquer de tels monstres.

« Merci monsieur le juge, je suis dévouée à ma vocation. Pourtant je ne peux pas accepter de continuer à travailler dans ces conditions au sein du service municipal. Les choses doivent changer. » assénai-je.

« Et elles vont changer ! Mlle Steele, vous êtes ma Jeanne d'Arc ! »

Quel rapport entre moi et cette guerrière française ? Le juge rigola doucement, son attitude me dérangeait vraiment mais il était la clé du dossier, je devais l'acquérir à ma cause pour qu'enfin le services des assistantes sociales de la ville de Seattle ne laisse plus un seul enfant souffrir.

« Vous et moi allons changer les choses ! scanda-t-il. Vous allez ouvrir les yeux de milliers de gens. Dès lundi, vous serez la nouvelle responsable de service. J'ai déjà eu le maire ce matin, il va vous allouer un gros budget, il n'a pas le choix. Il va être sous le feu des critiques et vous ma chère, vous êtes du sang neuf, vous incarnez la droiture et la justice. »

« Je n'ai que vingt-deux ans. » contrai-je, ahurie.

« Peu importe ! Voici l'opportunité que vous vouliez ! Votre première mission a été un succès, vous méritez d'être récompensée. »

« Je ne le fais pas pour ça. »

« Bien entendu, et personne n'osera le dire. Votre intégrité ne fait aucun doute."

* * *

><p><em>Le prochain chapitre se passera un an après, ce sera le procès d'Elena Lincoln. Merci à vous de me suivre et vos reviews sont une vraie récompense.<em>


	11. Chapitre 11

**Chapitre 11  
><strong>

**2010**

Dire que j'étais nerveuse en ce premier jour d'audiences était un euphémisme. Je n'aurais pas à témoigner avant quelques jours. Même si j'aurais préféré rester dans mon bureau, je me devais d'être présente. Beaucoup restait à accomplir et sans arrogance, je devais aussi savourer ma victoire.

Quatorze mois étaient passés depuis que le monstre avait été arrêté, quatorze mois que Christian n'était plus sous le joug d'une pédophile, quatorze mois aussi de changements dans ma vie.

La famille Grey avait été très courageuse, Carrick avait accordé une interview poignante peu après le scandale des « enfants soumis », comme l'avait titré le Seattle Times. Christian, lui, était resté cloitré chez lui, aucune photo de lui n'avait filtré et peu à peu, un scandale en chassa un autre. Le procès allait rouvrir des blessures et raviver l'intérêt parfois morbide de l'opinion publique.

Grace et Carrick étaient venus me voir le lundi qui avait suivi l'arrestation de Lincoln et m'avait donné des nouvelles, hélas mauvaises, de Christian. Il était resté prostré, sans parler, sans tolérer qu'on le touche. Il avait du être endormi pour qu'on puisse lui faire ses soins quotidiens. Les blessures que ses parents n'avaient jamais vu, des bleus, des cicatrices, avaient accrédité ma plus grande peur. Lincoln avait eu Christian sous sa coupe pendant trois ans. C'était elle qui l'avait fait changer.

Grace s'était excusée des dizaines de fois et m'avait remercié autant de fois. J'étais un héros pour elle et depuis, il ne se passait pas une semaine sans que nous nous téléphonions. Elle usa de ma nouvelle position et popularité pour que je crée une fondation d'aide aux enfants maltraités. Mon visage était connu, mon histoire aussi, mon passé avait été décortiqué. Je représentais la fin des tabous sur la maltraitance des enfants, du moins ce fut ce que Carrick et le juge Pierce m'avaient dit.

J'avais pris sur moi pour ne pas fuir toute cette folie, j'avais endossé ce rôle avec tout mon professionnalisme et ma détermination. Je n'avais jamais cru qu'à peine six mois après mon affectation, j'occuperais le poste de chef de service. Je m'étais heurtée à quelques jaloux évidemment mais l'équipe me respectait, j'eus vite fait de les recadrer et de moderniser les méthodes. Grâce au nouveau budget, nous avions pu enfin avoir une voiture de fonction et une téléphone portable. Nous nous étions équipés de modèles plus récents d'ordinateurs, un serveur plus performant et de nouveaux logiciels de gestion.

Je n'avais eu de problème qu'avec Elizabeth Morgan. Après l'arrestation de Jack Hyde, elle avait tenté de me décrédibiliser. Elle était parvenue à falsifier le dossier de Christian, clamant qu'elle-même avait découvert avant les faits mais que Jack Hyde, qui la faisait chanter, l'avait empêchée d'intervenir. En agissant ainsi, elle avait espéré devenir le héros de l'histoire et récupérer ma promotion. Mais puisqu'elle ne connaissait pas du tout le dossier, elle n'avait pas été crue. Lors de sa gestion du dossier, Christian alors âgé de quatorze ans, n'avait pas encore été agressé sexuellement.

Morgan avait été licenciée peu après et je m'étais créée une véritable ennemie. Après sa tentative minable, elle était retournée vers Jack Hyde qui l'avait de nouveau mise sous son emprise. Carrick m'avait prévenue qu'elle rendait visite chaque semaine à Hyde et qu'il fallait se méfier d'elle. Rien ne s'était passé cependant et je redoutais l'après-procès. Elena Lincoln serait la première a être jugée, Jack Hyde suivrait ainsi qu'une vingtaine d'autres personnes, plus ou moins impliquées.

Jack avait été arrêté sous les motifs de corruption aggravée, non dénonciations de crimes et mise en danger de mineurs. Il risquait jusqu'à vingt ans de prison. Véronica, la fameuse complice d'Elena qui avait donné à Christian une peur bleue, aussi serait jugée pour ses crimes. Elle et Elena étaient de véritables monstres, séduisant de jeunes adolescents, elles les manipulaient pour les soumettre.

Quatre mois plus tôt, j'avais été promue superviseur générale des services sociaux de Seattle. J'avais décliné l'offre parce que je n'aurais pas pu passer assez de temps sur les dossiers. J'aurais été occupée chaque jour par de la paperasse, j'étais efficace sur le terrain et je comptais bien y rester. Je m'étais faite amie avec le nouveau superviseur afin qu'il ne me mette pas des bâtons dans les roues.

J'avais été invitée sur tous les plateaux télés, donné des dizaines d'interviews et j'avais redonné espoir à des dizaines d'enfants. L'Etat de Washington enregistra une hausse de vingt pour cent de déclarations de cas d'abus, et le phénomène devenait national. Je ne pourrais jamais regretter de me retrouver mise en avant, pas quand mon travail avait un impact.

Christian Grey était majeur depuis quelques semaines, j'avais suivi de près ses progrès. J'avais recommandé à Grace et Carrick les services du Dr John Flynn, ce dernier avait réussi à percer la carapace de Christian et il avait bon espoir que le jeune homme puisse bientôt avancer.

Le juge Pierce avait été réélu, il m'avait traînée dans de nombreuses soirées durant sa campagne, contre la promesse d'accorder plus de moyens à la lutte des maltraitances. J'avais fait de tant rencontres en un an et j'avais atteint des objectifs que je ne m'étais pourtant pas fixée un an plus tôt. Ma fondation prenait forme et les dons affluaient, les gens modestes me faisaient plus confiance qu'aux pouvoirs publics, les gens riches quant à eux, me considéraient sans doute comme la personne du moment à côtoyer.

J'aurais pu perdre la tête avec ces mondanités, ma vocation m'avait gardée sur les rails. Malgré mon salaire plus important, j'avais gardé mon studio, j'avais juste changé de voiture avec regret. La mairie m'en donna une de fonction et j'avais laissé ma Beettle à Portland chez Ray.

Lincoln entra dans le box des accusés, hideuse malgré son tailleur impeccable et son maquillage glacé. Elle plaida non coupable et m'avait accusée d'avoir déformé ce que j'avais vu. Elle reconnaissait avoir eu une liaison avec Christian pendant quelques semaines, un moment d'égarement du à sa grande solitude selon elle.

J'observais le jeune homme durant la séance, il resta stoïque, son regard fixé sur son ancien bourreau. Il ne paraissait pas en colère, rien ne se reflétait sur son visage et il me rappela cet enfant de huit ans posant avec sa famille, le regard absent.

* * *

><p><em>Je vous avais dit que l'histoire était déjà quasiment terminée de mon côté et c'était le cas, sauf que j'ai eu encore une autre idée donc la fic sera un peu plus longue que je l'avais prévu, et c'est pour le mieux. Prochain chapitre dans quelques jours.<em>


	12. Chapitre 12

_Merci pour vos reviews!_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 12<strong>

La deuxième journée d'audience fut dédiée à examiner le passé de Lincoln. Son mari, qui avait depuis demandé le divorce, affirma ne rien savoir des tendances, il n'avait jamais été au sol-sol. Elena l'avait soi-disant encombré de cartons, vieux vêtements et meubles de famille. Une psychiatre fut entendue, elle affirma qu'Elena était sadique, dominatrice et était motivée par la peur de vieillir. Je trouvais cela trop réducteur, l'avocat de la défense également. La psychiatre expliqua que Lincoln se sentait jeune en couchant avec des adolescents et qu'elle les punissait d'être jeune.

Je ne pus assister aux trois autres audiences et la semaine suivante, l'accusation présenta enfin ses preuves contre Lincoln. Luke et moi passâmes à la barre des témoins, l'avocat de Lincoln nous harcela mais nous tenions bon, Carrick Grey nous avait préparé à un tel interrogatoire.

Lincoln clama encore que Christian était une erreur malheureuse, elle certifia qu'il avait lui-même recherché cette relation et que par lassitude et ennui, elle s'était laissée tourner la tête. Le juge lui fit répéter cette déclaration et elle ajouta qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu blesser sa grande amie Grace. Enfin, Christian, assit à deux mètres de moi avait réagi, à sa manière. Il s'était levé et avait quitté la salle.

« Christian voudrait te parler. » me dit Carrick au moment de partir.

« Vraiment ? »

« Il insiste, il dit que c'est important. »

John m'encouragea et j'entrai dans le bureau mis à la disposition de l'accusation.

« Bonjour Christian. »

Il ne me regarda pas, ne se leva pas. Je m'assis face à lui mais il me déroba ses yeux. J'avais ce besoin encore aujourd'hui de le protéger, je n'avais pas réussi à le mettre en confiance quand je l'avais questionné, jamais il ne s'était senti à l'aise en ma présence. Je l'avais revu à l'hôpital quand il était hospitalisé, depuis il avait refusé de me revoir.

« Vous avez brisé ma vie. » lâcha-t-il au bout d'une longue minute.

Je ne sus que répondre, sans m'attendre à des remerciements, je pensais qu'il voudrait enfin se confier.

« Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? » répliquai-je, ahurie.

Il luttait pour garder son calme, ses poings se serrèrent sur ses cuisses, les jointures devinrent blanches, sa respiration se fit saccadée.

« Ma vie... ma vie a été anéantie parce que vous vouliez juste monter en grade. »

Ça avait été l'argument que Lincoln avait avancé au premier jour d'audience et Christian avait pris pour argent comptant ce qu'elle avait dit depuis le début de leur terrible relation. Je réalisais avec stupeur et horreur que le lien entre eux n'était pas encore brisé. John avait pourtant mentionné de grands progrès dans la thérapie.

« C'est faux, répliquai-je doucement. Je n'ai pas agi dans mon intérêt. Ma vocation est d'aider les gens, j'ai fait ça pour toi. »

« Elle était la seule à me comprendre. »

« Lincoln a abusé de toi, lui rappelai-je. Elle s'est servie de tes faiblesses et de ton passé pour te soumettre. »

N'avait-il pas déjà compris tout cela ?

« C'est ce que vous dites tous, mais c'est faux. » tenta-t-il et sa voix craintive me rappela quand il avait supplié Lincoln, le jour où je les avais surpris.

Comment pouvait-il encore croire qu'elle lui était essentielle, que leur relation avait été normale ?

« Bon sang je ne te comprends pas ! Tu ne pouvais pas aimer ça ! Je t'ai entendu hurlé de douleur ! »

Moi-même je n'étais plus en état de parler sans élever la voix, je l'avais cru intelligent et en voie « guérison », et surtout libéré de ce monstre.

« Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre. »

« Éclaire-moi alors. » le provoquai-je.

Il se redressa et allait ouvrir la porte avant de se raviser et de se retourner vers moi. Son regard gris dur et froid me laissa sans voix, ce qu'il me dit ensuite me terrifia.

« Je vais tout nier. »

« Mais... »

« Je sais qu'il y a des dizaines de preuves mais si je peux instiller le doute dans la tête des jurys, elle sera libérée. Nous avons de grands projets ensemble. »

Il fallait trouver une solution, comment le convaincre en un jour qu'elle n'était qu'un monstre et lui une victime innocente ?

« Ton témoignage ne sera pas recevable alors, ils te croiront fou. »

« Elle veut être avec moi ! »

« Tu penses qu'elle t'aime ? »

« L'amour est pour les idiots, je ne serais jamais le genre d'homme à donner dans les cœurs et les fleurs. Ça n'est pas pour moi. »

« Tu as pourtant eu une enfance heureuse avec les Grey. » dis-je plus pour moi.

« J'aurais pu m'en sortir, mais vous avez tout détruit ! Je vous déteste ! »

La porte fut défoncée par un policier et John se précipita pour m'en sortir, je refusais de bouger d'un centimètre. Christian se réfugia dans un coin et se ferma aux autres. La panique de ses parents ne lui fit aucun effet.

Calmement, je racontai ma discussion avec l'adolescent et tous furent tous aussi choqués que moi par ces révélations. Chacun culpabilisait de n'avoir pas su détecter les mensonges de Christian, Grace pleura longtemps dans les bras de Carrick et John nous débita tout un tas de termes barbares et de théories.

« Comment et quand avez-vous rencontré Elena Lincoln ? » demandai-je aux Grey.

« Peu après notre emménagement à Seattle, répondit Grace. J'ai eu une opportunité professionnelle ici et à cette époque, Christian était hors de contrôle à Détroit. Elena et moi nous sommes rencontrées au Country Club Riverside, au jour de l'an 2005. »

« Et toi Christian ? » lançai-je.

Il ne dit rien et mon insinuation fit son effet. Grace se décomposa face à moi, Elena Lincoln avait bien sûr prétendu avoir eu une liaison courte avec Christian. Elle était tellement manipulatrice, perverse et intelligente, je ne pouvais pas être étonnée, juste écoeurée.

« Il allait mieux, il était même venu avec nous. » se souvint Carrick.

« Je l'ai rencontré dans un bar de Seattle. » nous apprit l'adolescent.

« Quand ? » le pressai-je et il me sourit pour me narguer, certain de me voir cette fois-ci perdre mon calme.

« Une semaine après l'emménagement. »

« Elle est devenue amie avec vous Grace uniquement pour être plus proche de Christian. »

_ Voilà qui répond à certaines questions je pense. Il faudra plus de temps à Christian pour avancer et sortir de l'emprise de ce qu'il avait cru être "sa voie" dans la vie. _


	13. Chapitre 13

_Voilà la suite du procès. Quel sera le témoignage de Christian?_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 13<strong>

Christian devait être appelé à la barre le lendemain mais l'avocat des Grey parvint à convaincre le juge et faire d'abord passer deux autres victimes. Leur histoire fut difficile à entendre, elle ressemblait beaucoup à celle de Christian. Elena les avait dépucelé, initié et soumis. Elle avait gardé le contact avec l'un qui était devenu un désigner et l'autre, héritier d'une société nationale.

Le procureur leur demanda de décrire leurs relations d'alors et actuelle avec leur bourreau. Régulièrement, il laissait planer un silence insoutenable pour laisser sans doute le temps aux jurys de réfléchir. Lincoln, dans son box, était toujours furieuse, la peur avait aussi percé, les propos de ses deux victimes étaient accablants. Elle sentait que rien ne pourrait lui épargner la prison.

Christian resta impassible, il refusait d'écouter sa famille et John, l'avocat des Grey ne savait plus quoi faire pour lui ouvrir les yeux. A la fin de la première partie de l'audience, je suivis les Grey qui restèrent muets. John parla doucement à Christian finalement, mais rien n'y fit, il était ou extrêmement têtu ou bien l'influence de Lincoln avait été plus profonde que nous l'avions présumé.

« Elle va passer sa vie en prison. » intervins-je.

« Pas si je peux... » gronda le jeune homme.

« Tu ne peux rien faire, tu as entendu ce qu'elle a fait aux autres, le coupai-je. Tu n'es pas le seul pour elle, elle allait te remplacer, tu le sais. »

« J'allais devenir un dominant. Je n'aurais pas eu besoin d'elle encore longtemps. » se targua-t-il.

Ses parents observaient notre échange sans oser intervenir, je compris qu'ils ne reconnaissaient plus leur fils, ils le regardaient comme si il était un étranger. Je leur demandai de me laisser seule avec Christian, John fut le plus réticent mais j'avais l'intuition que j'avais enfin une chance de lui faire entendre raison. La veille, il s'était enfin révélé sous son vrai jour avec moi, après avoir menti plus d'un an aux siens.

« Pourquoi ? » enchainai-je, en fermant la porte.

Il soupira, peut-être soulagé de ne plus être en permanence observé par ses parents et son psy.

« Pour avoir le contrôle, pour évacuer ma colère, pour oublier. »

« Que veux-tu oublier ? »

« Je ne les crois pas, vous savez. Ceux qui ont témoigné. Ils ont été sans doute payé pour ces mensonges. »

« L'un d'eux a été le soumis de Lincoln lorsque tu l'as rencontré. »

« C'est ce qu'il prétend. »

« Et les photos ? »

Je poussai Christian dans ses retranchements mais rien n'y faisait. Je ne m'inquiétais plus du verdict, le dossier contre Lincoln était solide, elle croupirait en prison. Je voulais encore aider Christian, je le devais. Il devait guérir, comprendre qu'il était une victime et non un amant de Lincoln.

« Je suis allée la voir... à la prison. » affirmai-je.

« Qu'a-t-elle dit ? »

Ses yeux s'étaient illuminés, il espérait quelque chose, un signe, un ordre, j'en étais malade. Il n'avait pas pu lui parler ni la voir, vu ses sentiments, il avait du beaucoup souffrir.

« Elle nous a maudit, toi et moi. »

« Encore un mensonge. » répliqua-t-il.

« Elle m'a dit pour vos plans. »

« Impossible. »

« Tu devais aller à Harvard et elle t'aurait soutenu durant tes études, support moral bien sûr mais aussi sexuel. Elle t'avait promis de te présenter des femmes prêtes à se soumettre. Elle t'a aussi dit qu'elle avait de l'argent bloqué sur un compte en Suisse, elle t'a dit qu'elle te le prêtait pour monter ton empire. Elle t'a dit que tu serais plus heureux en dominant. »

J'avais fait mouche, enfin il saisissait que je n'étais pas une menteuse et que je savais tout. Je n'étais pourtant pas allée voir Lincoln en prison.

« C'était un secret. »

Je me levai et hélai Greene, l'avocat de la famille de Chris.

« Ramenez-moi la déposition de Georges Travis. »

J'attendis en silence, Christian était plongé dans ses pensées, décortiquant ce que je venais de lui dire.

« Vous mentez encore ! » protesta-t-il quand je récupérai le dossier Travis et m'assis près de lui.

« Lis. » commandai-je.

Ma patience avait des limites, il n'était pas un enfant, il ne pouvait pas continuer à nier les évidences.

« Tu as raison, j'ai menti. Je ne suis pas allée la voir en prison, ça n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque pourtant. Cet avenir qu'elle t'a promit... »

Je pointai la déposition, Georges Travis avait eu les mêmes promesses.

« Avec lui, elle a réussi, elle est allée au bout. Il est allé étudier dans une école prestigieuse, elle lui a prêté cent mille dollars, il est devenu un designer très prisé, il l'a remboursée avec intérêts, près du double de ce qu'elle lui avait prêté. Jusqu'au jour où il est tombé amoureux et a réalisé de ce que Lincoln lui avait fait. »

Christian relut plusieurs fois les déclarations de Travis, au point où nous en étions, il y avait une chance sur deux pour que ça lui ouvre enfin les yeux.

« Il a eu trop honte pour porter plainte, continuai-je, mais grâce à toi, Christian, il peut enfin le faire. Vous trois, et j'espérais que d'autres le témoigneraient, mais vous trois, vous sauvez de dizaines et des dizaines d'enfants. »

« Je deviens quoi ?! » explosa-t-il.

Sa chaise vola à travers le bureau et Carrick ouvrit la porte, son fils le repoussa et tira le verrou.

« Tu deviens qui tu veux Christian, elle ne t'a jamais aidé. Elle voulait contrôler ta vie. »

« J'ai tout perdu ! »

Je le contournai pour qu'il ne me voit plus, il ne devait pas se sentir observé ou il ne dirait plus rien.

« Ta famille t'aime et te soutient. » déclarai-je.

« Ils ont changé, ils me regardent autrement, je sais que je les dégoute. »

Je posai enfin mes mains sur ses épaules, il voulut se relever mais je l'en empêchai de toutes mes forces. Je savais pertinemment qu'il refusait d'être touché même si j'en ignorais la raison.

« Non Christian ! Ils t'aiment et ils s'en veulent de ne pas avoir pu te protéger ! » lui dis-je en refoulant mes larmes.

« Elena me comprenait. »

« Elle t'a u-ti-li-sé! Crois-tu vraiment qu'elle t'aimait ? »

« Bien sûr que non... Je ne suis pas capable d'aimer et je n'en suis pas digne. »

« Ne dis plus jamais ça ! Tu m'entends ?! »

Fureur... rage... dégout... Je la haïssais de tout mon être. Elle avait détruit Christian, il ne se croyait pas digne d'être aimé !

« La pute ne m'aimait pas non plus. » remarqua-t-il sinistrement.

« Tu parles de qui ? »

« De celle qui s'est suicidée... Ma... mère biologique. »

Ses pleurs le surprirent et le mirent encore plus en colère alors je passai mes bras autour de son cou. Je ne savais pas comment agir avec lui, si jeune et si traumatisé. Il avait eu des parents adoptifs merveilleux, un frère et une sœur, cela n'avait pas suffit à le guérir.

« Tu ne pourras jamais comprendre son geste, Christian. Mais sois certain que tu n'y es pour rien. Ça n'est pas de ta faute. »

« Elle ne me voulait pas... elle l'a laissé me frapper, me bruler... » sanglota-t-il.

« Chut... C'est fini. Tu n'as rien fait de mal. Ça n'est pas à cause de toi. »

« Alors pourquoi ? »

« Il n'y a pas d'explications. Aucun enfant ne mérite de souffrir ainsi et chaque enfant mérite d'être aimé. Toi aussi, tu es aimé, tu en es tellement digne. »

« Vous ne me connaissez pas... Je suis mauvais, je le sens en moi. »

« Tu es en colère parce que tu n'auras jamais les réponses à tes questions. Elle est morte, celui qui t'a martyrisé est mort aussi. Ils ne te diront jamais pourquoi. Et elle, Lincoln, elle s'est servie de ta colère pour te soumettre. Tu es la victime, elle t'a fait croire que personne ne pouvait t'aimer et que tu ne pouvais toi-même pas aimer, c'est faux. Je te le jure. »

« Vous pensez... vous pensez que je pourrais aimer ? »

« Tu aimes déjà. Ta famille... Mia, Elliott, ta mère et ton père. Tu es aimé, tellement plus que tu ne le crois possible et pourtant c'est vrai. »

« Je ne sais plus... »

Enfin, le doute avait percé ses certitudes, si Christian pouvait enfin avancer, ma mission serait véritablement réussie.

« Je sais que c'est difficile mais tu dois leur faire confiance. Ils veulent t'aider, ils t'aiment. Ils n'ont jamais eu pitié de toi, tu es chez toi avec eux, ils sont ta famille. Jamais ils ne cesseront de t'aimer. Tu es le maître de ta vie, de ton univers. Personne ne pourra plus jamais te forcer à faire quoique ce soit. Tu m'entends ? Tu prends le contrôle de ta vie maintenant. Laisse le passé où il est et avance. N'oublie pas qu'ils t'aiment tous tellement... »

Ses sanglots se calmèrent, il s'accrochait fort à moi et enfin, il respira à fond pour recouver un peu de calme.

« Laisse-la t'aimer Christian. »

« Grace... » comprit-il.

Il hocha la tête et je le relâchai pour ouvrir la porte. Je soufflai à Grace de venir enlacer son fils, chose qu'elle avait du faire si peu de fois. Christian se blottit contre elle, comme l'enfant qu'il aurait du être. Elle le berça et nous les laissâmes seuls.

« Merci Ana. » me dit Carrick avant de me serrer fort contre lui, tout aussi ému.

« Il va témoigner mais ça va être si difficile. » annonçai-je.

Et mon pronostic se réalisa. A la barre des témoins, Christian raconta, la voix étranglée, comment Lincoln l'avait approché et séduit. Elle l'avait fait avouer ses démons et avait proposé une solution. Tout le temps que dura ce récit effroyable, Carrick et Grace pleurèrent. J'entendis John leur dire de ne plus jamais pleurer devant Christian qui culpabilisait énormément déjà pour trop de choses injustifiées. Cette journée devait signifier pour Christian non seulement la fin de trois années de sévices mais aussi de toute une vie de peur et de détresse.

* * *

><p><em>OUF ! Le prochain chapitre clôturera cette partie de la fic, ensuite on fera un bond de plusieurs années. Merci d'avance pour vos reviews!<em>


	14. Chapitre 14

**Chapitre 14**

Les Grey ne revinrent plus aux audiences dès le lendemain. Pour eux, le procès d'Elena Lincoln appartenait au passé. Ils partirent en voyage en Europe pour un mois, le temps pour le procès de se terminer et que tout soit oublié.

Taylor et moi témoignâmes en dernier. Je n'eus aucun mal à rapporter les évènements de ce vendredi, ils étaient gravés à vie dans ma mémoire. Les jurés, déjà mis à rude épreuve avec les témoignages des victimes, n'eurent plus aucun doute après cette séance. La prédatrice devait être enfermée pour de très longues années.

Personne à Seattle et dans toute la côte ouest n'ignorait désormais plus les visages des trois victimes qui avaient eu le courage de témoigner. Les photos de leurs bourreaux étaient plus nombreuses, certains plus célèbres que les autres étaient jetés sur les premières pages des journaux. Au fur et à mesure du procès, d'autres, hommes et femmes, adolescents et enfants, furent identifiés, d'autres se révélèrent d'elles-mêmes aux autorités.

D'autres procès auraient lieu après celui d'Elena qui se termina au bout de trois semaines. Elle fut reconnue coupable et les peines s'accumulant, elle fut condamnée à quatre-vingt dix ans de prison sans remise de peine possible.

Jack Hyde fut lui aussi jugé coupable, condamné à sept ans de prison avec possibilité de remise de peine. Il clama son innocence en dépit les preuves étaient accablantes, il pensait pouvoir encore s'en sortir, peine perdue. Les versements d'argent, les lettres et messages qu'il avait gardés, pour ensuite parfois faire chanter ceux qui avaient voulu acheter son silence, avaient été sa perte.

Elizabeth Morgan, ainsi que Jamie Jenkins ne furent eux que condamnés à des peines de sursis. Ils avaient été accusés de manquements aggravés. N'ayant pas été témoins d'abus, ils avaient échappé à l'accusation de non dénonciation de crime et de celle de non-assistante à un mineur en danger.

Après tout ce matraquage médiatique, une petite révolution eut lieu. Tous les services sociaux de l'état de Washington furent réorganisés. Les contrôles plus réguliers avaient permis de découvrir de nouveaux cas d'abus, une hausse de vingt pour cent des délits et crimes sur mineurs dans tout l'Etat révéla les graves lacunes de l'administration.

Sous les projecteurs malgré moi, je fus invitée à de nombreuses émissions et je ne rechignai jamais à y aller. La sensibilisation était primordiale, en informant des signes de maltraitance par exemple, des vies pouvaient être sauvées. Le gouverneur Gerandy me sollicita également et je fus nommée présidente d'un comité de réflexion. C'était un peu pompeux et les autres membres heureusement partageaient ma vocation.

Suite à la médiatisation de Christian, son père biologique, Christian Masen, s'était manifesté. Il avait débarqué chez les Grey à leur retour d'Europe et s'était soumis à un test de paternité, aussi superflu que cela fut. Christian ressemblait trait pour trait à son père : le même visage anguleux, les mêmes yeux gris, les mêmes cheveux aux reflets cuivrés.

Christian Masen expliqua être tombé amoureux d'Ella à Chicago lorsqu'elle était serveuse dans le restaurant familial. Elle n'avait alors que quinze ans et lui dix-huit mais leur amour leur parut assez fort pour braver leurs différences sociales. Christian Masen était d'une famille de riches industriels, il était destiné alors à épouser une femme de son cercle social. Il fut contraint de rompre avec Ella, cédant à la pression parentale. Il lui fit croire ne plus l'aimer pour qu'elle l'oublie plus facilement et continue sa vie. Il s'envola ensuite pour Londres et se maria selon les volontés de sa famille. Il ignorait qu'alors, Ella était tombée enceinte de lui. Elle avait fui Chicago pour Détroit, sa famille l'avait rejetée car elle avait refusé d'avorter.

En découvrant le visage de son fils à la télévision, lors d'un voyages d'affaires à San Francisco, Christian Masen avait eu un choc. Il ne put se résoudre à rentrer chez lui, il lui fallait en avoir le cœur net. Il avait recontacté la famille d'Ella, ses parents étaient décédés mais son frère confirma qu'Elle avait eu un enfant.

John Flynn, qui avait été appelé en tant que médiateur lors de la rencontre entre le père et le fils, me raconta que Christian avait été soulagé d'apprendre la vérité sur sa naissance. Il se souvenait que sa mère lui disait souvent qu'il était aussi beau que son père. Après le drame du suicide d'Ella, le jeune homme avait cru n'être que le fruit d'un amant de sa mère. Rencontrer son père lui avait donné encore plus de force pour se reconstruire.

* * *

><p><em>Merci pour vos reviews. C'était le dernier chapitre de cette période, on passe à 2014 au prochain chapitre. Ana et Christian vont se revoir ensuite et oui, ils vont se rapprocher mais soyez patientes! ;-)<em>


	15. Chapitre 15

_Encore merci de me suivre sur cette fic._

_On est en 2014, Ana a évolué mais reste toujours aussi impliquée dans son travail. Christian revint après être parti cinq ans en Angleterre..._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 15<strong>

**2014**

La fondation d'aide aux victimes d'abus avait récolté chaque année plus d'argent et ce succès je le devais à Grace. Elle m'avait énormément aidée, j'avais pu plaider ma cause et récolter des fonds pour des foyers, des aides pour les étudiants en détresse, et beaucoup d'autres projets.

Cette année, Grace me proposa de donner une soirée et je blêmis. Habituellement, nous faisions des campagnes de dons et nous invitions les donateurs à venir écouter le compte rendu annuel de la fondation, dans une salle gracieusement prêtée par la mairie. J'avais déjà assisté aux galas organisés par mon amie et cela ne me semblait pas adapté pour ma fondation.

« Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de dépenser autant d'argent. » plaidai-je.

« Je sais Ana, mais je fais cela chaque année pour Copying Together, et crois-moi en une soirée nous amassons presque autant que ta fondation en un an. »

« Les donateurs n'apprécieraient pas. »

« Pas tous, tu as raison. Je te parle plutôt d'un événement un peu plus privé. »

« Comme la soirée Copying Together. »

« Oui, Ana. Le monde marche ainsi, si tu veux attraper de gros poissons, tu dois les attirer avec un gros appât. »

« Je ne serais pas capable de gérer ce genre d'évènement. J'ai tellement de travail, je n'ai pas vu mes parents depuis bientôt un an et je ne te parle même pas de ma vie privée qui est inexistante. »

« Si je peux me permettre, tu devrais démissionner de ton poste de superviseur général. »

Devant mon air offusqué, elle s'empressa d'ajouter.

« Pour te consacrer à la fondation bien sur ! Tu ferais plus. Ils n'ont plus vraiment besoin de toi, tu as changé les choses. Ça me fait de la peine de te voir tellement stressée et fatiguée. Prend un peu de recul, tu le mérites. »

Il y avait des jours où j'avais vraiment envie de souffler, de m'arrêter et d'apprécier la vie. Ma vocation m'avait plongée dans un monde sombre, avec certes des lueurs d'espoir mais elles étaient trop rares. Être témoin de la détresse d'une personne était difficile, même si je parvenais à aider, j'avais un goût amer après mes missions. Je ne gérais que les conséquences de tout ce qui n'allait pas dans ce monde, j'aurais voulu m'attaquer aux causes.

« Je vais t'aider, nous allons faire au plus simple et Mia serait tellement heureuse de participer. » insista Grace.

Mia était devenue une jeune femme avec le même caractère et la même joie de vie que l'adolescente que j'avais connue. Elle suivait les pas de sa mère en se révélant une aide précieuse lors des galas et évènements de charité. Je ne doutais pas qu'elle nous aiderait, je l'appréciais beaucoup malgré son envie permanente de me relooker. Depuis quelques mois, elle fréquentait le frère de ma meilleure amie, Ethan. Lui avait étudié à New York et le revoir deux ans auparavant m'avait fait tellement plaisir d'autant qu'il s'était engagé à mes côtés en tant que bénévole.

Elliott s'était marié l'année précédente avec Kate. J'avais été en quelque sorte un cupidon dans leur histoire. Un bébé était prévu dans trois mois, mon amie était comblée et son mari également.

Quant à Christian, il était parti étudier en Angleterre, à Oxford. Il était resté en contact avec son père biologique qui vivait à Londres et ils s'étaient rapprochés au fil des années. Malgré la distance, le jeune homme avait tenu à construire une relation forte avec chaque membre de sa famille restée aux États-Unis. Les Grey lui rendaient visite trois fois par an et lui revenait pour Thanksgiving et le 4 Juillet. Je ne l'avais revu qu'une fois, à l'occasion du mariage de Kate et Elliott et même si ça avait été une occasion heureuse, j'avais tout fait depuis pour oublier cette soirée.

Nous étions en juin et tous étaient excités du retour définitif de Christian à Seattle. Il venait d'obtenir son diplôme en commerce international, ainsi qu'une licence en droit, même si il ne se destinait pas à devenir avocat comme son père.

**PDV Christian**

En se posant, l'avion me livrait à un passé que j'avais plus que tout cherché à oublier. Mes quelques jours chaque année passés à Seattle avec ma famille avaient été un rappel douloureux du piège sordide dans lequel j'étais si facilement tombé.

Mes parents espéraient que j'allais construire ma vie auprès d'eux, je n'avais pas le cœur à leur dire que j'en avais décidé autrement. Pour apaiser ma conscience, j'étais donc de retour pour trois mois avant de m'installer en Suisse. J'avais été recruté et engagé par une banque internationale, je commencerais en bas de l'échelle évidemment, l'évolution dans de telles compagnies pouvaient êtres rapides cependant.

Je fus accueilli par deux couples, mon frère et sa femme, enceinte et resplendissante, et ma petite sœur et un grand blond. Leurs étreintes et les larmes de Mia me firent sentir si minable. Ils avaient toujours tellement voulus que nous soyons une fratrie unie et je les avais repoussé jusqu'à mon départ à Oxford. J'avais réussi à créer des liens avec eux à travers des mails et des appels devenus plus longs au fil du temps. Je ne supportais le contact que de ma famille, je devais encore travailler sur ce point et le Dr Flynn avait ma promesse d'aller le voir au moins une fois par semaine durant mes vacances.

Il était le seul à qui j'avais pu réellement me confier durant ces quatre dernières années. Il avait insisté pour que je consulte un psychiatre en Angleterre, j'avais refusé, j'étais bien plus à l'aise pour parler par téléphone.

« Maman et papa n'ont pas pu se libérer mais nous serons tous réunis ce soir. » m'annonça Mia.

« C'est génial. » feignis-je, me sentant déjà un peu étouffé.

Ma sœur me connaissait mieux que je le pensais, elle se rembrunit aussi pour détourner l'attention, je m'adressai à Kate.

« Quand va naître le bébé ? »

« Dans trois mois environ. » me répondit Kate.

« Tu vas être là pour le baptême, c'est parfait frérot, parce qu'on veut que tu sois le parrain. » ajouta Elliott, ses mains s'étant posés comme par automatisme sur le ventre de sa femme.

« Je suis très honoré, réussis-je à . »

« La chance. » pesta Mia.

« Le prochain ! » lança ma belle-soeur exaspérée.

Elles avaient du avoir cette dispute de nombreuses fois, Mia savait être persistante et râleuse. Kate prit à part ma sœur et nous continuâmes tous à rejoindre le parking.

« Qui est la marraine ? » demandai-je pour aider ma belle-soeur.

« Ana. »

« Ana. » répétai-je un peu bêtement.

_Ana._

_Mon ange._

_Mon sauveur aux yeux bleus._

« Elle sera là ce soir ? » m'enquis-je en serrant les poings.

Ma mère m'en parlait parfois et je savais que j'aurais à la croiser, mais pas ce soir. Je ne m'en sentais pas la force d'affronter la seule personne qui avait vu clair à travers moi et mes mensonges. Anastasia avait vu ma réalité, elle avait entendu mes cris, elle en savait trop, elle en avait vu trop.

Je n'avais pas voulu penser à elle toutes ces années, j'y étais souvent arrivé. Mais depuis le mariage d'Elliott et Kate, c'était tout simplement impossible, elle me hantait.

« Non. » me répondit le grand blond.

Je n'avais plus prêté attention à lui tant qu'il se tenait à une distance raisonnable de ma petite sœur. Pourquoi lui me répondait et que signifiait ce regard qu'il posait sur moi à cet instant ? Comme si moi j'étais un danger pour Anastasia Steele, compris-je alors.

« Mia m'a dit ton prénom mais j'ai oublié. » le provoquai-je en collant un sourire hypocrite sur mon visage.

« Ne joue pas au grand-frère protecteur ! s'énerva Mia. Tu sais bien que c'est Ethan, c'est le frère de Kate, tu l'as rencontré au mariage ! »

J'allais l'avoir à l'oeil, autant qu'il semblait me surveiller. Que savait-il de moi ? Tout malheureusement, à cause de ce procès. Me voyait-il faible ? Malade ? Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs années, ma colère ne put se contenter de faire rage en moi. Je m'en pris à la poignée de mon sac à dos, puis au siège et enfin à la poignée, la route ne m'avait encre jamais parue aussi longue pour arriver à Bellevue.

* * *

><p><em>Au prochain chapitre, Ana et Christian se reverront enfin!<em>

_Comment trouvez-vous ces deux-là? Pourront-ils s'aimer malgré un passé lourd?_


	16. Chapitre 16

**_Note importante, j'ai rajouté quelques phrases dans le chapitre précédent que je vous rajoute ici pour celles qui suivent la fic à mesure des publications._**

_Ana, par rapport à Christian : Je ne l'avais revu qu'une fois, à l'occasion du mariage de Kate et Elliott et même si ça avait été une occasion heureuse, j'avais tout fait depuis pour oublier cette soirée._

_Christian, par rapport à Ana : Je n'avais pas voulu penser à elle toutes ces années, j'y étais souvent arrivé. Mais depuis le mariage d'Elliott et Kate, c'était tout simplement impossible, elle me hantait._

_Voilà, il s'est passé quelque chose un an environ plus tôt, au mariage de Kate et Elliott..._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 16<strong>

**PDV Ana**

« Tu as besoin de sortir et moi de me pavaner encore avant de devenir trop énorme ! » geignit Kate.

Je lui lançai un regard exaspéré mais rien n'y fit.

« Tu es déjà trop énorme. » persiflai-je, changeant de technique.

« Tu ne me laisses pas le choix, Steele. »

Deux heures plus tard, j'étais habillée et maquillée, Mia avait été appelée à la rescousse et encadrée par mes amies, je les suivis dans un restaurant huppé de Seattle.

« Réservation au nom de Grey pour six. » annonça Kate au maître d'hôtel.

« Six ? » tiquai-je.

« Christian a accepté de venir, ça n'a pas été facile non plus de le convaincre. » m'apprit Mia.

Je me figeai, les faisant trébucher.

« Quoi encore ?! » pesta ma meilleure amie.

« Vous auriez du me dire qu'il serait là. » leur reprochai-je tout bas en m'asseyant sur la chaise tirée par le maître d'hôtel.

« Pourquoi ? »

Mia, elle, comprit, du moins elle pensait savoir. La véritable raison était que j'avais encore un souvenir trop vivace et douloureux de la dernière fois où j'avais été avec Christian. La jeune femme chuchota à Kate quelque chose et le silence s'instaura à notre table. Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, les trois hommes arrivèrent.

« Ana ! C'est miracle, tu es venue ! Quel honneur. » me taquina Elliott.

Je répondis à sa bise mais ne commentai pas, il avait raison. Elliott et moi aurions du devenir de bons amis depuis longtemps, si seulement je nous en avais donné l'occasion.

« Bonsoir Ethan, ça a été la permanence d'hier ? » l'interrogeai-je, à la recherche d'une diversion.

Mia se leva d'un coup et se mit entre son petit-ami et moi.

« Je vous avertis vous deux, on ne veut pas entendre un mot sur la fondation. Pas un ! »

« Oui chef. » capitula en riant Ethan, avant de l'embrasser rapidement sur les lèvres.

Christian s'avança enfin vers moi et me tendit la main. Je la lui serrai sans savoir quoi dire, et sous les regards concernés de nos quatre compagnons.

« Bonsoir Anastasia. » me dit-il finalement.

« Bonsoir. »

Kate se hâta de lancer un sujet léger de discussion, puis nous commandâmes un apéritif. Christian était assis entre Mia et Elliott, en face de moi, je ne pouvais pas ne pas l'admirer. Je me mordis la lèvre une bonne dizaine de fois pour m'empêcher de lui parler. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que je devais faire ou dire.

Quand Kate l'interrogea sur sa vie londonienne, je me perdis dans son récit, embarquée clandestinement auprès de lui. Je pouvais l'imaginer sur le campus, écouter avec intérêt un professeur dans une salle bondée et mal chauffée, étudier dans la bibliothèque Bodléienne, quatre fois centenaire, s'assoir sur l'herbe pour profiter d'un rayon de soleil au printemps.

Christian me captivait, il était si différent de cet adolescent que j'avais retiré des griffes de ce monstre. Différent aussi qu'un an plus tôt.

**PDV Christian**

Me voyait-elle encore comme j'étais cinq plus tôt ? Ou bien pensait-elle à la dernière fois que nous nous étions vus ? Étais-je différent à ses yeux ?

Elle était toujours aussi sublime, son corps mince et gracile se devinait sous la soie de sa robe, l'éclat de ses yeux était rehaussé par le maquillage. Elle n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis que j'étais arrivé avec Elliott et Ethan, au moins s'était-elle un peu détendue après que nous ayons été servis.

Parler de ma vie à Londres, arrangeant ma version pour ne pas inquiéter mes proches, me permit de la dévisager de temps à temps. Anastasia, elle, ne me quittait pas des yeux et pour prolonger ce sentiment entêtant, j'enchaînais les anecdotes. Je remarquai aussi que ma sœur, mon frère et Kate étaient surpris par mon bavardage, n'ayant jamais été loquace, je les surprenais en paraissant détendu et social.

Ethan me coupa la parole tandis que j'évoquais les soirées étudiantes auxquelles je n'étais pourtant allé qu'une fois.

« Il n'y a pas de club de hockey sur gazon, mais sur glace. »

« Tu as raison, répliquai-je avec aplomb en lui souriant. J'ai confondu. Quoiqu'il en soit leurs soirées étaient les plus sauvages. »

« Et dans quel club de sport étais-tu ? »

« Rameurs. »

« Ah oui... comment s'appelle cette course annuelle déjà ? » me questionna-t-il, décidé à me faire passer pour un menteur.

« Boat Race. »

Il acquiesça, convaincu qu'à moitié, j'avais envie de l'étrangler ce type. J'avais à peine remarqué Ethan lors du mariage de mon frère et de sa sœur, et pour cause, j'avais été focalisé par la demoiselle d'honneur.

Kate profita de mon silence pour (enfin) parler d'elle et du bébé. Elle entraîna Ana et Mia dans une conversation à bâtons rompus et bruyante. Plus d'une fois, mon ange releva ses magnifiques yeux bleus vers moi, elle rougissait et se mordait la lèvre. Se doutait-elle de l'effet qu'elle me faisait ?

**PDV Ana**

_Tu tutoies sa mère et fais du shopping avec elle._

_Sa sœur et son frère te voient comme une grande sœur._

_Il est plus jeune._

_Il est trop jeune._

_Il n'a pas besoin de moi._

_Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça._

_Je n'ai pas envie de ça._

Combien d'excuses étais-je capable d'inventer pour ne pas succomber ? Parce que j'allais le faire. Succomber. La plus grosse erreur de ma vie se profilait, là, tout droit, et il semblait que je n'étais pas disposée à l'éviter. Que m'arrivait-il? Pourquoi soudain voulais-je me retrouver un an plus tôt, sur une terrasse d'un hôtel de luxe, sous son regard changeant et pénétrant ? La réponse était évidente, les raisons pour succomber toutes aussi nombreuses que celles pour ne pas succomber.

_Il n'est plus la victime._

_Il n'est plus mineur._

_Il a grandi._

_C'est un homme._

_Sublime. Charismatique._

_Aucun homme ne m'a fait ressentir cela._

_Je suis seule, même pas un chat à câliner._

_J'ai envie d'aimer et d'être aimée._

_J'ai envie de lui._

_Bon sang j'ai envie de lui!_

« J'ai envie de... » murmurai-je, plus fort que je ne l'avais cru puisque cinq paires d'yeux curieux me fixèrent. Euh... je dois passer un appel, je reviens. »

Je quittai la table précipitamment, ne bousculai qu'une personne puis sortis du restaurant. Une pluie fine tombait et j'accueillis avec soulagement les gouttes fraîches sur ma peau brulante. J'inspirai et expirai profondément, je devais être responsable, adulte, mesurée. Je voulais vivre pour moi, suivre ces conseils qu'on m'avait toujours donnés, je voulais un peu de folie et de surtout l'amour.

« J'ai envie de lui. » soufflai-je, incapable de me retenir plus longtemps.

Je souris et mes larmes se confondirent avec de l'eau de pluie.

« Ana ? »

Je sursautai et me tournai vivement vers l'intrus. Au même instant un vélo lancé à toute vitesse sur le trottoir me frôla et, déséquilibrée, je tombai dans des bras forts et protecteurs.

* * *

><p><em>Dans les bras de qui est tombée Ana?<em>

_Que s'est-il passé au mariage de Kate et Elliott?_

_Pourquoi Ethan cherche à coincer Christian?_

_Vous avez d'autres questions?_

_N'oubliez pas de me laisser une review ;-)_


	17. Chapitre 17

**Chapitre 17**

**PDV Christian**

J'avais honte de moi, rien de nouveau mais encore plus depuis qu'elle avait prononcé ces quelques mots, ses yeux posés avec envie sur moi. Envie, elle l'avait dit elle-même.

J'avais voulu la suivre mais Ethan m'avait stoppé et s'était élancé à la suite de mon ange. Une minute plus tard, ils réapparaissaient tous les deux dans le restaurant, elle blottie dans ses bras à lui.

_Elle n'est pas pour toi._

_Elle n'est pas à toi._

_Elle ne te voit pas comme un homme._

_Tu n'es pas capable d'aimer._

_Elle mérite d'être aimée._

_Elle mérite un homme sain d'esprit._

La liste était longue, je m'empêchais de me rabaisser encore et observais Anastasia sourire à Ethan quand il passa sa veste sur ses épaules. Elle alla directement vers les toilettes, Kate et Mia la suivirent.

« Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris ? » demanda Elliott à son beau-frère.

« C'était une mauvaise idée de lui demander de venir. » se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Il me regarda sévèrement, je me levai d'un bond. Elliott comprit immédiatement que j'étais sur le point de commettre un massacre, il me ceintura et m'emmena hors du restaurant.

« Mais c'est quoi ton problème ! » me cria-t-il.

« Ce mec... il me cherche. »

« Ethan ne te cherche pas, arrête ta parano ! »

« Il la regarde. » dis-je sans réaliser qu'Elliott ne me comprendrait pas.

« Mia ? Ne joue pas les grands frères protecteurs, j'ai déjà prévenu Ethan, et sincèrement, il est parfait pour notre sœur. »

Je lui tournai le dos et hélai un taxi, je devais partir et vite. Je n'avais pas le courage de faire face à Anastasia.

**PDV Ana**

Son regard brûlant me hantait, Christian restait une énigme pour moi. Il n'avait pas réapparu dans le restaurant, par ma faute sans doute. En me couchant seule dans mon lit, je ne pus réprimer mes frissons en me remémorant la soirée du mariage de Kate et Elliott.

_Flashback_

Le matin du mariage en le saluant, je lui avais simplement demandé comment se passait sa vie à Londres, Christian, lui, m'avait toisée comme si j'étais le diable en personne et m'avait ensuite fuie toute la journée.

En tant que témoins, nous ne pouvions cependant pas nous ignorer, et Christian m'avait regardée presque toute la journée au point de me faire rougir. Après le dîner, il avait gardé sa place autour de la table des mariés tandis que j'avais dansé plus d'une heure. Ce fut mon père qui me fit me poser des questions sur Christian que je n'avais pas voulu imaginer.

« On dirait qu'il va tuer chaque homme qui te regarde, rigola Ray. Il sait que je suis ton père, hein ? »

« Je crois. »

« Sérieusement Ana, il fait de la peine, tu devrais l'inviter à danser. »

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. »

« Il n'est plus ton protégé, tu devrais au moins lui faire comprendre que tu ne le vois plus comme une victime. »

« Comment alors ? »

« Comme un homme normal, ça doit être difficile pour lui de se retrouver au milieu de deux cent personnes qui savent tout de ce qu'il a enduré enfant et surtout adolescent. »

« Tu as raison, mais je crois qu'il m'en veut. » confiai-je en regardant discrètement Christian.

« Il n'attend peut-être que quelques mots. »

Ray cessa de danser et me conduisit vers Christian.

« Tu accepterais de prendre ma place, j'ai une douleur au dos. » mentit mon père.

Christian se leva, muet, contourna la table et prit ma main que Ray lui tendait.

« Prends soin de ma petite Annie. »

« Oui, monsieur Steele. »

Nous dansions sans un mot, enlacés par devoir mais séparés par au moins un demi-mètre. Je ne savais pas comment gérer la tension entre nous, pourtant Ray avait raison, Christian méritait que je clôture ce chapitre de nos vies.

« Ta mère m'a dit que tu avais réussi tes examens. Félicitation. » commençai-je.

« Merci... ça n'était que des épreuves préparatoires. »

« Oh. »

« Alors tu comptes rester en Angleterre ? » m'enquis-je.

« Je ne sais pas. »

Il me relâcha et une seconde plus tard, j'ôtai à mon tour mes mains de ses épaules et reculai.

« Bonne soirée. » me dit-il avait de disparaître dans la cohue des danseurs.

Christian avait peut-être trop bu, me confia Grace en me rejoignant sur la piste. Elle nous avait observé quand nous avions dansé et avait senti la tension entre nous, pourtant elle n'aurait pas du s'excuser pour le comportement de son fils. J'avais été si proche de lui et sous son regard toute la journée, je savais qu'il n'avait pas touché à une goutte d'alcool.

Je décidai de me mettre à sa recherche, je devais lui parler et apaiser son esprit. Le débusquer me prit plus de vingt minutes, il était sur un des balcons de la grande salle de bal, caché dans la pénombre et une bouteille de scotch à la main.

« Ta mère s'inquiète. » lui dis-je en refermant la porte coulissante.

« Rien de nouveau. » constata-t-il, dépité.

« Je voulais te demander... Christian... tu as réussi à t'en sortir, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Quels sont vos critères ? »

Il s'approcha de moi, me dominant d'un regard.

« Vous ne savez rien de moi, vous ne pouvez pas savoir si je vais bien ou pas. »

« Je suis devenue proche de ta famille, je ne voulais pas m'imposer quand tu venais. J'avais peur de raviver chez toi de mauvais souvenirs. »

« Des mauvais souvenirs ? répéta-t-il ahuri. Vous m'avez sauvé la vie ! Pour rien. » ajouta-t-il en reculant vers le garde-fou.

« Ne dis pas ça, contrai-je. Donne-moi cette bouteille. »

« Non, c'est mon alibi. Au cas où je ferais quelque chose de stupide... comme me jeter de ce balcon. »

La bouteille était encore pleine, à quoi jouait-il ? Et pourquoi pensait-il au suicide. Grace m'avait juré que Christian était enfin en paix, heureux.

« Christian, tu mérites de connaître le bonheur. » lui déclarai-je en m'approchant de lui.

« Mais s'il ne vient pas ? Si il n'y a rien ni personne pour moi ? s'emporta-t-il. Je vais vivre en voyant le monde s'aimer et je serais toujours seul. Et tu sais quel est le pire dans tout ça ? Elle avait raison, et elle a déjà gagné. »

« Lincoln ? » devinai-je avec effroi.

« Oui, elle m'a dit que l'amour n'était pas pour moi, que j'étais cassé, que personne ne pourrait m'aimer vraiment. »

« Je sais que tu rencontreras une femme qui t'aimera pour ce que tu es. »

Il ne pouvait en être autrement, Christian méritait d'avoir enfin l'amour dans sa vie.

« Tu ne peux pas en être certaine... Je n'ai jamais embrassé une fille. » m'avoua-t-il, ses yeux dans les miens.

« A Londres, tu n'as pas... » commençai-je sans oser finir ma phrase.

« Non, je me concentre sur mes études et j'ai toujours cette peur qu'on me touche. »

Je regardai mes mains, me souvenant de la dernière fois où nous nous étions vus, quand il avait pleuré dans mes bras.

« Que voudrais-tu ? » le pressai-je, décidée à l'aider coute que coute.

« Avoir juste l'illusion d'être aimé, je crois que je m'en contenterais. Je suis fatigué d'être seul. »

« Tu es aimé. »

Ne sentait-il pas l'amour de ses parents, de son frère et de sa sœur, de ses grands-parents ? L'instant d'après, ses lèvres étaient sur les miennes, hésitantes et dures à la fois. Son goût m'enivra bien plus que n'importe quel alcool, mon esprit embrumé ne voulut rien analyser, juste ressentir. Il était délicieux. Il m'attira dans ses bras, me faisant sentir immédiatement en sécurité.

« Christian... » gémis-je contre sa bouche, mon corps se pressant davantage contre lui.

« Anastasia... je... je suis désolé. »

Le froid me mordit au plus profond de moi, Christian me relâcha et s'enfuit du balcon.

_Fin du Flashback_

Oubliant étonnamment facilement ce que nous avions traversé cinq ans plus tôt, je ne pouvais cependant pas faire partie de sa vie. Christian Grey avait besoin d'une jeune femme pleine de vie et sans peur.

* * *

><p><em>Christian et Ana se sont donc embrassés un an plus tôt et se sont donc revus seulement ce soir-là au restaurant. Ethan est à surveiller, vous saurez pourquoi dans le prochain chapitre. J'attends vos reviews avec impatience! Merci d'avance<em>


End file.
